Back Where I Belong
by elin2002
Summary: After their meeting, Problems arise for Emma. Can she find the help She needs? Sequel to Baby Girl Oliver


_**(I don't own Power Rangers! That privilege belongs to Saban and company.)**_

_**[If you guys like me so much please like my page on Facebook at facebook elin2002fanfictiongalaxy there I'm going to be posting pictures of items and also let you know what I'm currently working on so no one thinks I've fallen off the planet and forgotten about stories. By the way the cupcake recipe is real it's literally 1 box of cake mix, 12 oz. of Sprite Zero and then you bake at 350. The diet frosting is Lite Cool Whip and Fat Free Sugar Free Instant Pudding mix of any flavor. I'm doing Weight Watchers and it comes out to around 3 points. Enjoy! I would also like to give an extra whale sized hug and thank you to my cousin slytherinstranger for her help and for reading this as I went along writing it telling me what needed to be fixed and what was good. Thanks girl go check her stuff out please!]**_

Mary Goodall sat in her kitchen pleased with the fact her daughter was happy. Emma had told her on the way home from the park that she felt complete now that she knew where and from whom she came from. It was then that her husband strolled into the kitchen.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Our daughter is happy."

"And why wouldn't she be?"

"Did you know she felt incomplete?"

"What in the world could she feel incomplete about? She knows we love her."

"It wasn't our love she questioned. She didn't know really where she belonged."

"Well she belongs here with us. With her friends that are always here. Who don't seem to have homes of their own." Said Mr. Goodall as Mary rolled her eyes she loved the kids and the fact that they all felt comfortable enough to hang out at their house.

"I took her to Angel Grove today." Said Mary.

"Why in the world would you do that?" He asked slowly.

"I took her to see Tommy and Kim."

"So they finally broke the contract, great now we are under no obligation to send them those ridiculous albums you two make every year. And we can move on with our lives."

"They didn't break the contract. I did at Emma's request. I spoke with the agency and they said there were no problems with Emma contacting them. So we arranged the meeting and they met today. Joe you should have seen her, she was so happy. He taught her how to parallel park."

"I taught her how to park! When I was teaching her to drive the car that just sits in the driveway."

"You showed her once Joe."

"This isn't right."

"Yes it is. I don't understand your problem with this. You were fine with it when she was adopted all of a sudden in the last few years you've become an ass about it."

"Where is she?"

"She drove over to Gia's."

"You mean she rode her bike? Great now one of us is going to have to go over and get her later."

"No. She drove her car. I've never seen her with so much confidence behind the wheel. This has been good for her I wish I would have done it sooner."

"I can't believe this. They gave her up they should not have any contact with her."

"Too bad Joe." Said Mary as Joe stomped out of the room.

Emma pulled into Gia's driveway and honked the horn. She saw Gia look out the window before she rushed outside to greet her friend.

"No way! You drove over here?!"

"I did."

"Emma you said you can't parallel park."

"I can now."

"Your dad actually found the time to show you again?"

"Nope."

"Then who?"

"Papa showed me at the park."

"That's awesome. So he was patient with you?"

"Very. He actually taught Mama and Justin too. He used to race cars to put himself through college."

"Who better to learn from then?" Said Gia.

The girls then went upstairs and Emma showed Gia the photos that they had taken that day and then hung out for a few hours.

"So are we doing anything tonight?" Asked Emma.

"Not unless…" It was then that their morphers beeped. "…we have a battle."

"You know after the butt kicking they got last week. I'm surprised they're attacking this soon." Said Emma.

"I know. Hopefully it'll go quickly."

The girls arrived on scene and engaged with the Loogies, before eventually moving on to the giant insect that looked like a bumble bee. Once the insect had been exterminated the teens had their debriefing with Gosei they decided to all meet over at Troy's for dinner. The girls went to Gia's and got Emma's car. Before they left the driveway though Emma decided to call her mom to let her know where she was going.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad." Said Emma.

"Emma. What do you need?" Asked Joe shortly.

"Can I talk to Mom please?"

"No, talk to me. Where are you?"

"I'm at Gia's, but we're leaving for Troy's right now."

"And his parents will be there?"

"Yes Sir."

"Cause I could call there and make sure you aren't in Reefside you know?"

"Why would I be in Reefside?" Asked Emma as Gia looked on curiously.

"Visiting some people without permission."

"I just left them in Angel Grove. Where they are staying overnight at their friends' house. I'm going to Troy's I'll be home later."

"Yes, you will. Because you still do live here." She hung up the phone, and placed it in the cup holder, taking a deep breath, and starting the car.

"Everything okay?" Asked Gia who had heard the whole conversation but didn't want to make it seem like she had.

"My dad is going off the deep end about me seeing Mama and Papa."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't want me to have a relationship with them at all. He told me I better be going to Troy's and not in Reefside."

"Stay at my house tonight." Said Gia.

"I can't I have to go home." Said Emma.

"Emma, let him cool down about you seeing them. Stay at my house tonight."

"I'll be fine Gia." She said pulling up to the curb behind Jake's car. "Not one word of this to the guys please?"

"Fine." Gia knew she was telling Troy first chance she got to get him alone. Whatever was going on between him and Emma was between them but she knew Troy liked her a lot if not loved her and he needed to know that things were escalating in her house.

Emma knocked on the door and patiently waited for someone to answer while Gia walked up the walk way.

"Sorry my bag spilled a bit."

"Ah." Said Emma as the door opened.

"Hello Ladies, I was wondering if I was going be seeing you tonight the boys are downstairs."

"Thank you Mrs. Burrows." Said Emma quietly as she walked into the house.

"Gia is everything okay?" Said Mrs. Burrows concerned usually Emma was bubbly and full of energy. This wasn't like her.

"Emma met her parents today, and Mr. Goodall isn't happy about it and is taking it out on Emma. If he calls can you assure him she is here. He thinks she's lying to him."

"Well where does he think she is?"

"With them in Reefside. I'm trying to get her to stay with me tonight so he can cool down but it's not working."

"We'll take care of it Honey." Said Mrs. Burrows. "Head downstairs."

"Thank you."

"What took you so long?" Asked Emma who was sitting very close to Troy.

"Oh my phone rang. Wrong number."

They all decided to watch a movie, before Mrs. Burrows called down to them that dinner was ready. While Jake, Gia, and Noah hurried upstairs already smelling the spaghetti and meatballs in the air. Troy held Emma back a bit.

"What's up we have to get up there before they eat it all?"

"I want to ask you something without the Peanut Gallery watching us like Mystery Science Theater."

"What? Never mind what did you want to ask me?"

"We've been friends for a while now and I just wanted to know if you'd be my girlfriend officially?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

"Okay. So what do you say we go upstairs and see if they left any food for us."

"Okay." Said Emma her mood suddenly lifted to where it was earlier in the day after her visit with Tommy and Kim. The newly formed couple went upstairs and took their seats among their friends and Troy's parents.

"What took _you_ so long?" Asked Gia with a smile.

"Nothing." Said Emma as she stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"I asked Emma to be my girlfriend and she accepted."

"About time." Said Jake.

"What?" Asked Emma.

"I said it's about time." Said Jake enunciating his words jokingly.

"Well congratulations you two." Said Mr. Burrows.

Dinner was a lively affair as it always when the younger Rangers were involved. The teens then retreated back downstairs and started a new movie. No one really noticed but by the middle of it Emma's legs had found a place across Troy's lap as she laid on the couch. After the movie the conversation turned to Emma's visit.

"So how did seeing your parents again go?" Asked Noah.

"It was great we met at the park in Angel Grove, and my mom left and went shopping in the center while we walked around. They showed me their spot. We got to take pictures and I met a couple of their friends who took some pictures of us. And then Papa taught me to parallel park."

"Did these friends know about you?" Asked Gia.

"No they thought I was Papa's niece at first."

"So when are you seeing them next?" Asked Noah.

"Soon, I'm going to be meeting Papa's family first. Since Mama's family lives in Paris."

"I thought your mama was American?" Asked Jake.

"She is, born and raised in Angel Grove but after her parents divorced and my grandmother got remarried and moved to Paris when Mama was in high school."

"She didn't go with her?" Asked Troy.

"No, she really couldn't cause she was 'working' so she moved in with Aunt Aisha and her family."

"Kids?"

"I guess it's time for all of us to go home. You ready?" Asked Gia.

"Yeah. I'll drop you off then head home myself." Said Emma getting up.

"You're not dropping me off you're staying with me."

"I'm going home Gia."

"Ems." Said Gia as Emma walked upstairs.

"What's up why don't you want her going home?" Asked Troy.

"Her dad's not happy about her going to Angel Grove today. I just thought she should give him tonight to cool off."

"Gia! Are you coming?" Asked Emma down the stairs.

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to her." Said Troy now concerned for his girlfriend. The friends went upstairs and everyone said their goodbyes, and then Troy pulled Emma aside. "If you need me I'm here okay. No matter what time. You need me you call me."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to go in and go to right upstairs. I'll talk to you on Facebook?"

"Yeah let me know when you get home."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

It was a silent car ride all the way to Gia's house. Emma was irritated because there was no way Troy would have said anything to her unless Gia spoke to him first about her father.

"Please come in and sleep over."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Said Emma as she pulled up in front of Gia's house.

"Call me if you need a place to sleep please?"

"I won't because I'm staying at my house. I'll talk to you tomorrow Gia."

"Okay. Good night."

"Night."

Emma drove home and parked in her spot in the drive way. She then slowly made her way up to the door and entered the home. She thought she had made it home free when she almost walked into a solid object only then did she realize it was her father.

"Dad you scared me."

"Where in the hell have you been?"

"I told you I was having dinner at Troy's with my friends and his family."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? I mean you and your mother lied to me about going to that God forsaken town. How do I know you didn't drive to see them again?"

"Because I didn't I was at Gia's and then went to Troy's. Now I've had a long day I'd like to go to bed."

"NO! You and I are going to have a little talk. You are not to see those people again." Said Joe.

"What people?"

"Those people who gave you up, without a second thought. They didn't want you Emma that's why they gave you away! You are never to speak to or see them again! Do you understand me?!"

"Where's Mom?"

"Your mother agrees with me."

"She does not. And those people love me they always have. They gave me up so I could have a life I wouldn't have had if they had kept me."

"That's right Emma, because they were stupid and had you when they were still in high school."

"Why did you even adopt me if you are so against it?"

"Your mother wanted a child. So we decided to bring you into our home and this is the thanks we get you running off at the drop of a dime to see two complete strangers who only care enough to send you pictures. If they had really cared they would have raised you. Take that ridiculous jewelry off I never want to see it again. If I see it again I will take it and throw it down the garbage disposal. Do…you…understand...me?" With every word Joe moved closer to her and she backed up as he moved into her personal space until she was back up against the door. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" He then hit the door and made her jump.

"Yes sir." Joe backed up and Emma saw her opening she threw open the front door and took off towards her car.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

"Joe what have you done?!"

"Emma?! EMMA!" Yelled Mary now crying.

"Good riddance if she never comes back well that's fine with me. I don't want her in this house ever again! The selfish, ungrateful…" Mary didn't hear anymore as Joe wandered into his study and slammed the door.

Emma wasn't sure where to go. She didn't want to face Gia because she didn't want to face the fact that Gia was right. It was too late to go anywhere else so she drove to the place she just left. Pulling up to the curb she parked and got out with her bag on her shoulder and quickly knocked on the door.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Said Troy opening the door to find his girlfriend in tears on his porch. She didn't answer she just crumbled in his arms and started to cry. "Emma? Come in here, come on."

Emma followed Troy into the house and Troy took Emma's bag from her.

"Emma? Honey what happened are you okay?" Asked Mrs. Burrows suddenly worried.

"As soon as I got home, he started yelling at me." Said Emma through her tears. "I was quiet and he yelled at me. Told me my parents never wanted me and that he better never see the jewelry they gave me or he'd throw it in the garbage disposal."

"Emma, Honey has he ever acted like this before?"

"He gets mad but not to this extent I wanted to defend myself but before I could he backed me into the front door and then when I saw an opening I ran."

"I'm glad you did. Did he hit you?" Asked Mr. Burrows who was fuming but kept in check as to not scare her.

"No but I was scared he would. I've never seen him so mad."

"Where was your mom?" Asked Troy.

"I don't know I heard her yelling after me when I got in the car but I don't know where she was while he was yelling. She just let him yell at me."

"You're not going back there. You'll stay here tonight and we'll figure out the rest in the morning." Said Mrs. Burrows. "Troy, Honey there's blankets in the closet and can you grab a pillow from your room?"

"Yes Ma'am." Troy went and did what he was asked and went a step further and got her some of his sweats because she was still in the outfit he had worn to Angel Grove.

"Here you go Emma." Said Troy timidly.

"Thanks. For everything I just didn't know where to go. I could have gone to Gia's but I was a little irritated at her earlier."

"Because she told me about what was happening?" Asked Troy.

"Yeah, I thought I could handle it."

"Emma we knew on your birthday he wasn't happy. This has been a long time coming."

"I know but I've never seen him this mad before. Maybe I made a mistake meeting them."

"No, don't ever say that. They love you Emma! They gave you up for your safety not because they didn't love you. Don't let him in your head." Said Troy.

"I don't know what to do."

"You'll stay here for now and we'll figure it out. You're not going back there until he's calmed down or left."

"You know the only plans I had for tonight was to talk to you and upload my photos and email them to Mama. Not any of this."

"You have your stuff with you?"

"Yeah, cause I brought it to show you guys but we never got around to it."

"Is it in your trunk?"

"Yeah."

"Give me your keys." Said Troy with a smile.

"Troy you don't have to I can do it tomorrow."

"Nope we're both wide awake we're doing it now. I'll be right back." Troy went out and retrieved Emma's stuff and brought it back into the house.

"Troy? Everything okay?" Asked Mrs. Burrows from upstairs.

"Yeah we're just going to put the pictures Emma took today on her computer I'll be up in a bit."

"Okay." Said Mrs. Burrows who let the teens wind down after the drama that happened. "Don't stay up too late and Troy you're sleeping in your room."

"Yes, Ma'am." Troy walked into the living room and found that Emma wasn't there. "Emma?"

"I'm right here." She said coming out in his clothes that swam on her.

"I got your stuff."

"Thanks. So I was thinking we both have Facebook profiles."

"Let's change our statuses." Said Troy with a smile. He had been thinking the same thing earlier before she came back to the house. "Are you friends with your biological parents on Facebook?"

"Um, no not yet but they did friend request me?" Said Emma now wondering why it hadn't been sent to her phone and then she realized her phone was dead. Luckily she carried a spare charger in her bag so she got up and plugged it in before returning to the couch. She then opened the 'Edit Profile' page and changed her relationship status and linking her and Troy's profiles while Troy did the same. After that was done she then went and accepted Tommy and Kim's requests and in the next few minutes she had requests from all of their friends who she readily accepted. Troy then saw he had a friend request from Tommy and the other Red Rangers he accepted the first messages from them all were _'We're watching you. You date one of our daughters? We're watching you.'_

"Your papa and uncles are trying to intimidate me on Facebook already." Said Troy with humor.

"What are they saying?"

"We're watching you."

He and Emma laughed and continued to check their email before Emma plugged in her camera and uploaded the photos she took that day to the website and then tagged Tommy and Kim in them. An hour later found the two teens yawning. Troy set up the couch for Emma.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

"You won't have to stay long I'm about to crash now."

"Okay you go to sleep and then I'll head up." Troy never made it upstairs he sat down in the recliner to watch over her for a couple minutes when he too fell into a deep sleep. It was there that his mother found him the next morning. She smiled and covered him with a blanket and fixed the blanket that was draped over Emma.

"Hey I just went to check on Troy and he isn't in his room." Said Mr. Burrows.

"Shh." Mrs. Burrows answered pointing to the teens in the living room. The couple then went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What are we going to do? We can't send her back there."

"I know but we have to keep in mind that they just aren't friends any more they're dating. Does she have any family besides her biological parents?"

"I don't know. I should call Mary and at least tell her Emma's here."

"She doesn't deserve to know she let her husband scream at and scare a 17 year old girl because she wanted to know where she came from. But I know we have to be responsible. I'll call."

"If he answers just hang up, we don't need shouting matches between you two."

"I know." Mr. Burrows took the house phone and dialed the number posted on the wall for Emma's parents.

"Hello?" Said Mary.

"Mary, it's Craig Burrows."

"Hello Craig what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Emma is safe with us and she will continue to be here until this is all resolved between you and your husband."

"Joe didn't mean what he said. Emma shouldn't have left we could have worked it out last night."

"Emma had no choice but to leave he had her pinned against the wall and hit it right next to her head. She was scared. I only called because I would want to know where my son was. Have a good day. Oh and if you could pack a bag for Emma I will come by later and get them."

"Of…of course."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

"Morning." Said Troy walking into the room.

"Morning Recliner Boy." Said Mrs. Burrows jokingly.

"What?" Asked Troy.

"You fell asleep in the recliner last night." Said Mr. Burrows.

"I stayed with Emma until she fell asleep I must have in the process. I'm sorry I know you told me I had to sleep in my room."

"It's fine Honey."

"What's going to happen?" Asked Troy.

"I called her mother, she's packing a bag for her past that I don't know yet. She can stay here tonight Troy but with you guys dating I don't know."

"I'm going to call Gia at some point today and see if I can stay with her." Said Emma coming into the room fixing her hair.

"Honey there is no rush."

"I know. And thank you for letting me stay last night."

"You never have to thank us. As long as you're safe that is all that matters." Said Mrs. Burrows.

"Emma, I called your mother. She's packing you a bag. It's completely up to you what you want to do. If you want to go home I really can't stop you but it's up to you." Said Mr. Burrows.

"I'm going to call Gia, and then I'll decide from there." Said Emma pulling out her cell phone, but before she dialed the number she glanced at the screen the picture in the background was of the flower she and Gia discovered. She wanted to change it to something else so she opened the settings app and selected the photo she wanted. It was one of the ones Skull took of them at the park. She then set about calling Gia.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. I'm sorry for getting mad at you last night. You were right. I shouldn't have gone home."

"What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?" Asked Gia worried.

"My dad was mean, so I left. I stayed at Troy's last night. I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think your parents would mind if I stayed at your house until I figure this all out?"

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll call you back."

"Okay, if they need more details Mrs. Burrows said they can call her."

"You got it. By the way nice status change."

"What change?"

"Your relationship change. What else?" Said Gia.

"Oh that, well I also accepted a few friend requests."

"From who?"

"Mama, Papa, and their friends you probably have some. I know Troy did."

"From who?"

"Papa, and his favorite color friends. They tried to scare him."

"Saying what?"

" '_We're watching you'_."

"Nice. So are you going to tell your biological parents?"

"No. I want to try and keep this just between us. I don't want to know what Papa would do."

"Yeah. I agree. Okay well 10 minutes. I'll call you back."

"Thanks Gia."

"No problem." Emma hung up and impatiently waited for Gia to call back when she heard the landline ring.

"Hello?"

"Jan, it's Kathryn Moran."

"Hi Kathryn. I take it you're calling about Emma."

"Gia just asked if she could stay with us for a while. What happened?"

"Did the girls tell you that Emma was meeting with her biological parents yesterday?"

"Gia mentioned it when I asked where everyone was."

"After the meeting they all ended up over here for dinner. Emma I guess called before they got here and Joe was his usual charming self about the meeting the girls know how that conversation went better than I do. Gia mentioned to Troy that Joe was not being nice and Emma went home and got into a fight with him. It got so bad that he had Emma pinned against the door and smacked it next to her head she got scared left and ended up back here. When Craig called Mary to tell her she was despondent."

"Well Emma can come and stay here for as long as she wants. She is not going back to that house unless it's to get her things and the dads are with her." Said Kathryn.

"I agree."

"Is there a chance she would go to her biological parents?"

"I don't know the specifics of their contract, and they live in Reefside which is 3 hours away." Said Jan.

"Which wouldn't be easy on the kids at all if she had to leave right before their senior year." Said Kathryn.

"Especially since she and Troy just started dating. Which is something else I needed to speak with you about."

"No problem I will keep an eye on them." Said Kathryn with a smile. "Send her over at any time we'll be waiting for her."

"Thank you Kathryn."

"It's no problem Jan. We're family and right now we're the only family that girl has in this zip code." The moms hung up and Jan went to tell Emma the news.

"Emma? Honey? I just talked to Mrs. Moran, she said you can stay with them for as long as you need to or want to. And we were wondering if you had spoken to your biological parents about this?"

"Thank you, and no I haven't. I don't want them to think this is their fault. Besides there's nothing they can do they live in Reefside."

"Honey, they're your parents they need to know where you're living and why."

"My parents won't take it lightly especially my papa, he may not have raised me but he is very protective. He's already warned Troy on Facebook about how if he hurts me he has woods behind his house." That had just been posted in the last couple minutes. Jan just smiled and appreciated the threat for what it was a father trying to protect his little girl and knew they had to work on convincing Emma to tell them what was going on.

"I really think you should tell them Em." Said Troy.

"What good would it do? I can't live with them they have no parental rights to me. Even if they did their 3 hours away. I would have to change schools and I wouldn't be able to volunteer with you guys anymore." The teens used the word 'volunteer' as a euphemism for their Ranger duties around their parents.

"Honey we would be able to work something out you could come down on weekends to visit and your friends I'm sure would be able to go and visit you." Said Jan.

"I have to talk to Mom first find out when I can come home."

"I don't want you going back there Emma, as long as he's there I really don't want you too."

"It's still my home Troy, and whether we're arguing or not they are still my parents."

"I know but I'm worried about you that's all and I really think you should tell Dr. Oliver and Miss Hart."

"I'm going to call my mom and find out if can go home." Said Emma walking out of the room.

"She'll come around Troy. She just needs time it's a lot to take in."

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Hi Emma."

"Is everything okay?"

"No it's not."

"When can I come home?"

"Not for a while sweetie if ever. Your father doesn't want you with us anymore."

"So that's it you're not my parents anymore?"

"No I will always be your mother, but I can't go against Joe Emma. I want you safe and if you come here while he's home you will be anything but."

"So leave him, let's move somewhere."

"I can't Honey I'm sorry I will help you find other arrangements."

"God, don't bother I already found them. Goodbye." Emma hung up and then started to cry. This was how Troy found her when he stepped into the kitchen when he heard her phone clatter to the floor.

"It's okay, we're here. You're safe, we're not going anywhere." Emma just continued to cry into Troy's shoulder.

Meanwhile after Mary hung up the phone she looked around for a piece of paper that had a very important number on it. If she couldn't parent this child anymore she wanted her to be with people who could. They gave her a great gift 17 years ago it was now her turn to return that gift. She dialed the number and hoped that someone would pick up.

"Hello?" Asked Tommy picking up his cell phone. They were still at Jason and Trini's before they left the next day to go back to Reefside.

"Tommy? Hi this is Mary Goodall."

"Mary? Is everything okay? Is Emma okay?" Kim looked up from her computer at the question about Emma.

"There have been some new developments that I needed to speak with you and Kimberly about."

"Oh we already know that she and her friend Troy are now dating. She posted about it on Facebook last night."

"They did? No it's not about that."

Tommy gave Kim a curious look and switched his phone to speaker so Kim could hear too.

"Mary? What's wrong?" Said Kim.

"Um, you guys gave me a great gift 17 years ago and now it is my turn to return her to you. She doesn't need us anymore."

"Mary, what happened?" Asked Tommy confused.

"After we got home Emma was so happy and she drove over to Gia's for a while and I told Joe about our visit to the park and he got mad. When Emma got home last night there were some things said and Emma left."

"Where is she now?" Asked Kim pulling her computer over and pulling up Emma's Facebook page to see if she had any clues posted.

"Craig Burrows called here this morning he's Troy's father. She stayed the night there. She had been there earlier in the evening for dinner and she went back after her argument with Joe."

"Okay." Tommy said trying to keep the protectiveness down at the fact his baby girl spent the night with her boyfriend however innocent it was. Kim found this humorous that Tommy was trying to keep control considering he used to ask her nightly if she'd stay with him when he was 17. Probably not a good thing to bring up seeing as their daughter was the same age as they were when she was born.

"Mary what did you mean by returning Emma. She's not a sweater you can return to the store if she doesn't fit." Said Kim.

"I know but Joe is being very insistent that she not live here anymore. To be honest he only agreed to adopt her to please me. I wanted a child, he would have been perfectly happy if we hadn't. I'm sorry but I can't take care of her anymore. As far as I know she's still at Troy's house and from there tonight I'm not sure."

"I have to talk Trini." Said Kim quietly. Tommy nodded immediately knowing they needed all the legal advice they could get.

"Mary when we take custody you can be in her life we're not going to shut you out but your husband is not absolutely NOT to have any contact with my daughter."

"I understand and we will not be bothering you. Just let me know when and I will make sure that we are not home when she comes to retrieve her stuff she can have whatever she wants out of her room."

"You can bet on that, and if he happens to show up I will not be held responsible for what I do to him."

"I understand. Goodbye."

"Bye."

"Jase, Trini you guys can come back in now." Said Kim from their spot in the living room. When the phone rang both Trini and Jason had been out of the room.

"Everything okay?" Asked Jason.

"No, I don't know we just need to ask Trini some legal advice?"

"You didn't like _poison_ Tommy right? Cause I'd be cool with that just let me know where to lay down the plastic." Said Jason.

"No I didn't poison him." Answered Kim with a sad laugh. "I just really need to ask you something."

"Okay." He then turned to Trini with a smile. "They're upset about something but Tommy's not going to die so upside?"

"Shut up and go away." Said Trini with a little bit of humor. "Sorry about him."

"That's okay it was a valid question. Listen we just got a call from Emma's adoptive mother."

"Is she okay?"

"No, um Mary's husband doesn't like that we're in physical contact now and pretty much kicked Emma out. She's physically okay but I can only imagine what's going on in her head. Mary told us that she wants Emma to come back to us."

"Us. As in you and Tommy? But I thought you signed away your rights?"

"We did but would that matter since she's 17 and the contract barring contact was invalidated?"

"She needs a place to live but do you really want to pull her out of school right before her senior year. I mean Kim you were in her situation on both sides your mom moved and you were a Ranger you really couldn't leave."

"I know but she needs a place and she has one. I had no other family around here really besides our family that's why I moved in with 'Sha. The only reason I left was because I got pregnant with Emma and Rita, Zedd, and then Mondo were after us. I don't want her to think no one wants her when that is the exact opposite, we've always wanted her and would have had her if her safety hadn't been in question."

"I don't see a problem just make sure this is what she wants, but if you want me to I will draw up papers to have Mary sign giving you guys custody. You're probably going to need them to register her for school even with Tommy working there."

"Thanks Tri."

"No problem. So when are you guys going to get her?"

"I don't know yet. I think we're going to drive down and talk to her in person. Plus I think Tommy wants some one on one time with the rookie."

"What? Why?"

"Oh you missed the relationship status update last night? That's right you had already went to bed. Your hubby, Tommy, and a few other men in our family decided to gang up on the poor child."

"He is not a child. If he is big enough to pilot a Zord, he is big enough to go toe to toe with Jase and I and whoever I decide to throw in." Tommy said from the man cave.

"How old was Justin? Didn't he need a booster seat for Mountain Blaster?" Asked Kim sarcastically.

"Stop it you, I'm on a roll." Said Tommy.

"A roll to insanity." Said Kim more to Trini than him.

"So Troy and Emma huh? I think it's time to have a talk with her about a certain jeep and a parking lot?"

"Haha." Said Kim. "Yeah that's a talk I want to have."

While Kim was in the living room with Trini Tommy decided to tell Jason, and call Eric and Wes about going with him to get Emma's stuff if in fact she was coming home to him and Kim. Jason to keep him from killing Joe Goodall and Eric and Wes to keep Joe away from the house. Although he was pretty sure Jason would want a piece of the man himself so really having Eric and Wes there in a law enforcement capacity would save their asses immensely.

"Okay, what's up cause Kim's upset too, you guys didn't break up right?"

"Really Jase we've been together almost 20 years. The more acceptable practice would be she kills me for the insurance money."

"True. But how would she collect you guys aren't married?"

"She and Emma are my beneficiaries though."

"Good to know. So what's going on?"

Tommy sighed to Jason that was a clear sign Tommy was stressed out. "I have a mission and you can choose to accept it or not."

"Tommy the last time you said those words I ended up in a desert with 100 other Rangers fighting insects and finding out I had a 17 year old niece."

"This involves her."

"God they move fast she's only been dating that kid not even 12 hours yet."

"No, that's probably the one stable thing she's got going right now. After our visit yesterday Joe Goodall who I guess was against it, took that fact out on Emma and started an argument with her when she got home from dinner at Troy's. Whatever happened caused her to leave and go back to Troy's where she spent the night."

"She spent the night? At her new boyfriends house? Isn't there a yellow on that team?" Asked Jason going into overprotective mode.

"I plan on asking that question myself, but back to they why she ended up there. Mary said they didn't want custody anymore and she wanted Kim and I to take Emma back."

"Are you going to?"

"I want if we can."

"So what's the mission?"

"Mission one keep me from killing Joe."

"Done, other mission?"

"Mission two, help me to continually make the Rookie uncomfortable."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

"Done. So is it just going to be us?"

"I'm going to call Eric and Wes since they have blanket jurisdiction over all cities involved in combat."

"Well if they're going to be there in official capacity I'm going to need a couple other people with me. I can keep you calm but we need someone to help Emma, I don't want any of the girls there if they don't have to be." Said Jason.

"I agree, I think just our group should be good."

"Yeah we just need to go to Harwood now. Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"We gotta call Emma." Said Tommy.

"I know."

Kim pulled out her phone and found Emma's number and pressed 'SEND'. On the other end Emma glanced at her phone as she and Troy were watching a movie.

"Who is it?"

"Mama. I have to answer. Hello?"

"Emma?"

"Hi Mama. Did you guys get back to Reefside already?"

"No, Baby we're still at Jason and Trini's. Listen Mary just called us."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she told us what happened."

"Oh."

"I think we should meet up and talk. All of us."

"Do you want me to meet you in Angel Grove?"

"No, Papa and I are going to come to you this time. Give us a couple hours or so and we'll be there we just need an address as to where you're going to be."

"I'll either be at Troy's or Gia's. More than likely Troy's."

"Okay just text me the address and if you could I'd like to speak with Troy's mother."

"Mama, she's…out…shopping."

"Emma, if you're going to start lying to me your words need to flow no pauses. Troy's mom now." Said Kim with a laugh.

"Yes, Ma'am." Emma got off the couch and went upstairs to find Jan. "Mrs. Burrows my mama would like to speak with you."

"Your mama?"

"Yes Ma'am her name is Kim."

"Of course Sweetie. Hello Kim this is Jan Burrows."

"Hi Jan. Thank you for looking after Emma."

"Not a problem. She is always welcome here."

"Tommy and I appreciate that. Listen the reason I called was Mary Goodall called us and told us that she wants Emma to come and stay with us. I don't know how that's going to work considering her senior year starts soon, but I'll cross that bridge later. But we have to talk with her about this in person and I know it's a lot to ask and you don't know us at all but could we meet with her at your house. We just want her to be comfortable when we tell her all of this."

"Of course. I don't know if you know Gia she's Emma's best girlfriend, I spoke with her mother Kathryn and she was going to take Emma in. I would have but with her and Troy's newfound closeness I didn't think that would be appropriate."

"No I totally understand and appreciate that you took her in last night. By the way just so Tommy doesn't lose his brain what were the sleeping arrangements?"

"Emma slept on the couch and Troy slept in the recliner I told him to sleep in his room but he stayed with her until she fell asleep and ended up sleeping himself."

"She slept on the couch, great." Jan laughed now knowing Tommy must have been next to her.

"So what time were you guys planning on arriving?"

"It's going to take us at least an hour and a half. We're in Angel Grove still."

"Are you planning on going back to Reefside tonight?"

"No probably not. If she agrees to go with us, we'll need to stay in town to get her things and go to her school."

"Well if you need help Craig my husband said he'd go with her to the house."

"Thank you. So I told Emma to text me the address and we'll see you guys in a bit."

"You're welcome. See you soon."

"Your parents are coming."

"Okay. Did she say how long?"

"About an hour and a half or so." Answered Jan as Emma typed something into her phone.

"Okay, I'm going to go text Gia and the boys can they come over?"

"Of course Honey you don't have to ask. Why don't you see if Gia can bring you a change of clothes I don't think your Papa will be happy to see you in Troy's clothes."

"No probably not. I'll be back." Emma dialed Gia's number and waited for her friend to answer.

"Hey sorry I didn't get back to you."

"No that's fine. Listen Mama and Papa are coming here."

"Emma I swear I didn't call them."

"No I know. The reason I called is because all I have for clothes here is what I wore yesterday and the pair of Troy's sweats I currently have on. Last thing we need is for Papa to carry through on the playful banter he's taken to on Facebook."

"Yeah totally not a good thing at all."

"Exactly. Can you bring that bag I left there. It has a change of clothes in it."

"Yeah no problem." Said Gia looking around for the bag and finding it in her closet.

"And can you call Jake and Noah? I don't know what's gonna happen, but there's strength in numbers."

"Done. I'll be over in a bit."

In Angel Grove the adults were making calls and getting ready to leave.

"Are we taking separate cars?" Asked Trini.

"No we can take the same, we'll take my truck I've still got the small trailer hitched from when I helped Dad bring stuff to the dump yesterday." Said Jason.

"Sounds good." Said Tommy still nervous.

"Did you call Wes and Eric yet?" Asked Kim grabbing her purse, while Trini grabbed her briefcase that had the paperwork for Mary to sign in it. Luckily she had a template she wrote up just in case she ever needed to do something like this all she had to do was fill in Emma's name and have Tommy, Kim, and Mary sign.

"I'll call them now." Said Tommy pulling out his phone.

"Silver Guardians, how may I direct your call?"

"Eric Myers or Wes Collins please."

"Of course please hold."

"Eric Myers." Came the curt answer.

"Eric, it's Tommy."

"Hey, Tommy what's up?" At the name Wes looked up from the file he was looking at.

"How far away from Harwood are you without 'special effects'?"

"Half hour why? The kids okay?"

"I might need your help. Can you and Wes meet us somewhere if needed?"

"You got it. What's up?"

"My Phoenix needs help flying." Eric was instantly on high alert at the mention of Emma.

"She okay?"

"She will be. I'll explain everything when I see you we're just leaving Angel Grove now."

"Just text me where you want to meet."

"Thanks."

"No problem. We're family, your daughter, our niece."

"Vice versa."

"Later."

"What'd Eric say?" Asked Kim.

"Our daughter, his niece they'll be there."

"This is not how I pictured her coming home." Said Kim.

"She'll be with us tonight." Said Tommy.

"Oh shit!" Said Kim instantly.

"What?" Asked Trini.

"We're supposed to have dinner with your parents tonight."

"Oops." Said Jason with a smile pulling out of the driveway and following the directions the navigation system gave after Kim punched in the address. Tommy continued to make a few phone calls to the men on their team informing them of their needed presence while Kim and Trini made lists of things that needed to be done at Tommy and Kim's and things they needed.

"Everyone is driving there. We're gonna meet at the local park, then head over after we see Emma." Said Tommy.

Emma was thinking of what she needed to take with her when she went to get her stuff. All she really wanted were her clothes and photo albums. Luckily her laptop and camera were bought by her with her saved allowances and gift cards from her birthday, and other gift giving holidays. A few minutes later their friends arrived and Gia handed Emma her bag.

"Okay I'll be back down if they get here assure them I'm okay." Said Emma.

"We will. What's this?" Asked Gia.

"A list of things I need from the house and a list of things I'll need replacements of."

"Good. Do you want me to go with you when you go there?" Asked Gia following Emma upstairs, sometimes their best conversations were when one of them was in the shower it was weird but them.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to let Mama and Papa take point on this I don't even know if I'll be allowed to go. I'm in."

"What do you mean?" Asked Gia sitting on the counter top.

"I mean if Joe is there then I'm not going in I can guarantee that."

"Are you still staying at my house?"

"I have no clue." Responded Emma.

Gia left the room soon after to let Emma get dressed and then they went downstairs and waited for Tommy and Kim with the boys.

"Do you want me to lift the encryption on your laptop?" Asked Noah.

"Bored Noah?" Asked Gia.

"No, a bit. What are we going to do if Emma's leaving we'll be down a person for 'volunteering'." Said Noah.

"There's got to be some precedent I mean Mama left and they were fine. We'll figure it out unlike my parents we have many sources we can go to. Imagine how hard it was for their team it was just them and their supervisor." Said Emma.

"That's true." About an hour later they heard a truck pull up out front, but were involved in a heated battle of Monopoly that they really didn't pay much attention to it. That is until the doorbell rang.

"Hi can I help you?" Asked Jan to the four people on the porch.

"Mrs. Burrows?" Asked Kim and then continued at Jan's nod. "I'm Kim Hart and this is…"

"Mama!" Emma heard her mother's voice and immediately hugged her tight and letting her emotions free.

"Shh, it's okay Baby we're here now. We're going to figure this all out." Said Kim rubbing her back before moving her into Tommy's arms so she could speak with Jan and Craig who had now joined them after he heard Emma said Mama thinking Mary was there.

"I got you Honey, you're safe." Whispered Tommy as he held on to his little girl as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Sorry, I'm Kim and this is Tommy we're Emma's biological parents and these are our friends Jason and Trini."

"It's nice to meet you. Please come in." Said Jan.

"You okay now?" Asked Tommy quietly when he felt Emma's tears and breathing slow down. She nodded and followed her parents and aunt and uncle into the house.

"I know I thanked you on the phone but I really want to thank you both in person for taking care of her." Said Kim.

"It is our pleasure." Said Craig.

"Why don't we go into the living room and talk for a bit and figure out a game plan." Said Jan.

"Kids why don't we put the game away?" Said Craig.

"Okay." Said Troy as the boys started to put the game away when he noticed Emma wiping her cheeks and sticking close to Tommy. "You okay?"

"Yeah it just hit me all at once. I forgot my manners Mama, Papa this is Troy, Jake, Noah, and Gia. Guys these are my parents and my Aunt and Uncle." Said Emma keeping up the pretense that they had all never met.

"It's nice to meet you Sirs, Ma'ams." Said Troy politely still a little scared of Tommy and Jason.

"You too Troy." Said Kim as he shook their hands.

"Shall we get down to business?" Asked Craig.

"Emma, Sweetie we need to know exactly what happened when you went home last night." Said Kim.

"In recent years he's gotten more and more upset at my wanting to meet you guys. My birthday was one of them he saw the presents you sent me and got into an argument with her while we all were in my room. When it was time for us to go out to dinner he stayed home in his study. He's just not happy about us knowing each other, and when I called yesterday to check in and say I was coming here for dinner after we met he kept asking if I was lying and if I was with you guys in Reefside. When I got home last night he was waiting for me and then said I was never to see or talk to you again. He was so mad he kept advancing on me until I was against the door and then he hit the wall next to my head that's when I ran and left." The younger kids listened quietly but watched Tommy, Jason, and Craig's hands all flexing like they wanted to punch someone. And they would place bets on who.

"What has Mary said about all of this?" Asked Trini.

"We both just kind of ignored it thinking he would come around eventually. As of last night I have no idea where she was. She just let him yell at me like I committed some crime."

"You didn't Kid. He did and you never have to go back there." Said Jason.

"When I called her earlier she sounded empty and cold like she could have cared less almost." Said Craig.

"Yeah she was kind of like that when she called us as well." Said Kim.

"He said the reason I was given up was because you didn't want me and you just wanted to go on with your lives."

"Now you know that isn't true." Said Tommy now kneeling down in front of her. "Baby if that was true we wouldn't have sent you anything for the holidays or your birthday. Let alone have met with you yesterday or even be here right now. We love you. We have loved you since the second we found out we were having you. You know why we had to give you up. We lived in a town that wasn't safe and we couldn't leave right then. There isn't a day in my life or your mother's life that we didn't wish you were right there with us. We are never letting you go again."

"So we're going to need to call them and tell them we're coming over to get your stuff. Can you call Mary for us? Ask her to make sure Mr. Goodall is out of the house so Papa and Uncle Jason don't get arrested today?" Asked Kim smoothing Emma's hair back.

"Yeah. Does she need to be there?"

"Yeah, I need her to sign a couple papers. Just to make sure none of us end up in jail for kidnapping." Said Trini.

"I'll call." Said Emma looking for her phone. Troy found it on the floor where she had been sitting.

"Here." Said Troy with his hand shaking as he handed Emma her phone much to the silent amusement to all who saw.

Emma scrolled down her call list and pressed 'SEND' when it highlighted Mary's cell phone she didn't want to risk Joe picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Emma. I was just wondering if we could come by and get my stuff today and if you could make sure _he's_ not there."

"He left this morning. I don't know where he went or when he'll be back, but you can come by anytime I'll be here."

"We'll be there soon. Good bye."

"We're going as soon as Wes, Eric, and the others can get to Harwood." Said Tommy.

"They're here they all met at the park. Adam just texted me." Said Jason.

"Kids you all stay here. We'll be back." Said Craig.

"But what if you guys need us?" Asked Jake.

"We have more than enough people it's safer if you stay here. I don't even want to take Emma with us but we have to." Said Tommy.

"I'll keep them here." Said Jan.

"Let's go." Said Tommy.

The group left the house and they followed Emma who was driving her car with Kim and Trini to the park, the local shipping place to get boxes, and then to her house on the way Emma broached an important subject.

"I'm going to give this back to them."

"Give what Sweetie?" Asked Trini.

"The car. I don't want it. I don't want anything from them."

"Honey if that's what you want to do it's up to you. Papa can give you ride to school in the mornings since he works there and if you need to you can borrow my car." Said Kim.

"Okay." Said Emma. "We still have to speak with Gosei."

"Yeah that would be a good idea he might notice he suddenly has a very late Pink Ranger in battles." Said Kim.

They arrived at the house and Emma pulled into the driveway as Jason parked behind her after he backed in so the trailer faced the house. The adults and one teenager walked up to the door and Emma pressed the doorbell.

"Hi, come on in."

"Is he here?" Asked Tommy.

"No he's not."

"Good. Girls why don't you go to Emma's room and work out what you want to keep." Said Tommy.

"Yes Sir." Said Emma politely. Then she, Kim and Trini went upstairs. A few minutes later Mary came upstairs leaving the men downstairs.

"Emma I just wanted to let you know you can take whatever you want. It's all yours."

"Thank you but I'm just taking my clothes, music, and books. I personally bought my laptop and camera so naturally those too. But everything else is staying including the car and my cell phone since you guys bought those."

"Keep them Honey."

"No. You don't want me here anymore, well I don't want anything from you or him." Said Emma placing a couple books in one of the boxes they had stopped off to buy.

"It's not me that doesn't want you to stay. He just feels that you're grown up enough to decide where to live."

"She's 17. She's not grown up yet. She still needs guidance and love." Said Trini. "Kim and I at least left our parents voluntarily at her age I went to the Peace Conference in Switzerland and Kim's mother moved to Paris. You just let your husband make a decision to not have your child live with you anymore."

Mary left the room. She didn't understand how she could do this either but she had no money of her own in order to leave him. She hadn't worked since they brought Emma home.

"I think I'm done. We've packed it all."

"Are you sure, Honey?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah. I have everything you and Papa ever sent me, all of my clothes, books and the electronics I want. I just have to clean out the car and we can leave. There is one thing though I need a new bank account. The one I have now has her as a co-signer."

"I'll take care of that." Said Trini who when she printed off the custody reversal papers also printed off a document from the bank removing Mary as co-signer and naming both Kim and Tommy on the account. "There is a branch of your bank in Reefside so tomorrow all you guys have to do is go there and bring them the document.

"And the bank that you have, Papa and mine's accounts are also there so it will be an easy transition."

"Okay." Just then they heard a car door slam.

"What was that?" Asked Kim.

"Oh no." Said Emma.

"What?" Said Trini.

"It's him, and Papa and the uncles are downstairs."

"And Wes and Eric are armed." Said Kim half worried and half sarcastically.

Joe walked into the house and saw the Ranger men waiting for the girls to come back down stairs.

"Just who in the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?! Mary!"

"Calm down Joe they're here to help Emma pack. She's almost done." Tommy nodded not taking his eyes off Joe.

"We're all set." Said Emma quietly coming down the stairs.

"Okay. We'll take it from here why don't you ladies go out to the truck." Said Jason.

"You're not going up there, this is my house." Said Joe placing his hand against Tommy. Tommy looked down briefly.

"We are. So move." Said Tommy.

"No. How do I know you won't rob me blind."

"If I was going to rob you blind I wouldn't have brought two armed Silver Guardians, my daughter, girlfriend, oh and my lawyer."

"And we'd be gone in approximately 20 minutes, not the one hour we have been here." Said Billy. With that explanation the men went upstairs while Jason stayed downstairs with Tommy who was still watching Joe so he didn't go outside and harass Emma.

"Listen to me and listen good you may be able to scare a 17 year old girl but you don't scare me, and if I ever see you near _my_ daughter again well I'll show you how many times I've taken down people 10x scarier than you without breaking a sweat."

"You heard him threaten me, get those Guardians down here."

"No you see they're on my side. They don't take kindly to their niece being forced out of her home, simply because she wanted to know where she was from. Now I'm going to go upstairs and get _my_ daughter's things. Excuse me. Jase?"

"Go I'll stay here."

"You heard him threaten me."

"What? I'm sorry I'm a bit deaf, I've taken a few kicks to the head in Martial Arts tournaments and couple of them were from Tommy." Said Jason. Joe shook his head and went into his office.

Thirty minutes later everything was loaded up and they were on their way back to the Burrows' house. Trini had gotten both Joe and Mary's signatures on the custody and bank documents, while she had been doing that Emma had left her house and car keys and her former cell phone on the counter. Before they had left Troy's house earlier Noah had wiped all of the data from it and had Billy check it over that way there was nothing personal left on it.

"So we're good? You sure we have everything?" Asked Kim.

"We do." Said Emma with a nod.

"Well let's head out then." Said Jason.

"Guys hate to do this but we're still on duty so we have to go back to Silver Hills." Said Eric.

"Hey I appreciate you guys coming to help us." Said Tommy shaking hands.

"Anytime for family. Come here Kid." Said Eric going up and pulling Emma into a hug. "You need anything you call us and we'll be there as fast as we can. Okay?"

"Thanks." Said Emma as she folded into Eric's hug.

"You stay safe in your fight okay. Don't be like your old man and take stupid risks. Be like your mom and tell him off for it later." Said Wes as he then took her into his arms.

"I don't even know if I'm staying on the team I still have to talk to Gosei."

"You guys will figure it out." Said Eric.

"Thank you for your help." Said Kim hugging both men.

"You're welcome anytime." Said Wes.

After Wes and Eric left everyone loaded into the cars and pulled away from the house, Emma didn't look back.

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your phone? Just to let them know we're on our way back?"

"Of course. I guess we have a lot of errands to do either tomorrow or Tuesday huh? We have to get you settled in and registered for school, and then go shopping."

"Nooooo!" Said Tommy jokingly much to Jason and Trini's amusement.

"Did I ask you to come with us?" Asked Kim leaning up from the back seat and wrapping her arms around Tommy who was sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Oh you mean you guys are going to carry your own bags?"

"Just for that you are coming." Said Kim.

Emma dialed Troy's cell from the piece of paper she wrote his number down on and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Emma."

"Hey everything go okay, do you have to bail your papa and uncles out?"

"No we're all accounted for and on our way back to your house for a bit."

"Okay well when you get here we have to go to the _beach_ for a bit."

"Yeah I know. I'm kind of hoping since he somehow teleported everyone in a couple weeks ago he can do that for me during battles cause I don't want to leave the team."

"We don't want you too but you gotta do what you gotta do." Said Troy.

"I know."

"Okay we'll see you in a bit." Said Troy.

"Bye."

"So are you guys driving back to Reefside tonight?" Asked Jason.

"No we've got dinner with Janice and James we're going to go back tomorrow." Said Kim.

"We can cancel if you want my folks will understand."

"Tommy we can't they're going on that cruise next week, school starts up after that. Who knows when we'll be able to find the time before Thanksgiving." Said Kim.

"I should call Mom then and tell her to set another place."

"I can stay with Uncle Jase and Aunt Trini I'll be fine."

"No, you're coming with us it's about time you met your grandparents." Said Kim smoothing Emma's hair back.

"Tomorrow we're going to have to come back this way and get your school records." Said Kim.

"Maybe they can fax them over." Said Tommy. "Let me call Elizabeth (Elsa) and find out exactly what they need." Tommy pulled out his cell phone and found the house number for Elizabeth and Anton.

"Hello?"

"Anton it's Tommy."

"Hey Tommy what's going on?"

"No much, everything. Listen Elizabeth around?"

"Yeah hang on. We'll talk later okay?"

"You got it." Said Tommy waiting for Elizabeth to come on the phone.

"Hi Tommy what can I do for you?"

"I need to register a student this week for classes and I just need to know what we need."

"Tommy? What's going on?"

Tommy sighed. "It's a long story but I need to register my daughter for classes and I need to know if I need to go back to Harwood High tomorrow?"

"Um, no I can send a request form from my office to them and get it most schools can email that stuff now." Said Elizabeth confused.

"Okay good. So we'll come in on Tuesday and do that."

"And when you do I would like an explanation as to how you have a daughter who's a freshman and we didn't know."

"Senior."

"I'm sorry what?"

"My daughter is going to be a senior."

"Okay now I really want that explanation."

"You'll get it on Tuesday thanks Elizabeth."

"Bye Tommy."

They arrived back at the Burrows' and Jason made sure the trailer was locked before they made their way into the house. It was only Jason, Tommy, and the girls at the house. Everyone else decided to head home and meet up the next day to help move Emma into Tommy and Kim's.

"Everything okay? Sweetie?" Asked Jan.

"Yeah we're good." Said Emma.

"Well why don't you kids go downstairs while us adults talk." Said Craig.

"Yeah, okay." The five teens headed downstairs and decided this would be the perfect opportunity to go talk to Gosei.

"Gosei?" Asked Emma worriedly into her giant morpher.

"GO AHEAD EMMA, ARE YOU IN DANGER?"

"No but I do need to speak with you."

"OF COURSE, PREPARE FOR TRANSPORT CHILDREN."

The teens landed in their command center and approached Gosei as Tensou scooted across the floor looking for something to do.

"WHAT CAN I HELP YOU WITH PINK RANGER?"

"This is difficult Gosei, but I might have to leave the team."

"AND WHY IS THIS EMMA?"

"I will not be living in Harwood anymore."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Asked Tensou.

"I'm moving to Reefside with my biological parents."

"ARE YOU WILLING TO STAY ON AS A RANGER?"

"I am, but I don't know how I'll be able to."

"YOU LET ME WORRY ABOUT THAT. AS LONG AS YOU ANSWER WHEN CALLED. YOU MAY STAY ON AS A RANGER."

"Thank you Gosei. I will defiantly have an easier time being in battle."

"Yeah you have it easier than any of us." Said Jake.

"Well we should be getting back before they realize we're missing." Said Troy.

"PREPARE FOR TRANSPORT."

The kids gently landed back in the basement and took seats on the various pieces of furniture, and found a movie to watch on TV. It was an hour later when someone yelled down to them.

"Kids it's time to come up." Said Jan.

"Coming Mom." Said Troy.

"You guys go up. I need to talk to Troy." Said Emma.

"Okay." Said Gia.

"What's up?"

"Are _we_ going be okay with me leaving?" Asked Emma.

"We'll be fine, I'd love for you to stay here but you have to do what you have to do."

"We'll have to figure out training."

"Somehow I think training will be the least of your worries." Said Troy with a laugh. "You'll be okay. Call me when you get a new phone."

"Okay."

The teens went upstairs and Emma said her goodbyes to everyone and then left with her parents, aunt, and uncle.

"Tommy did you call your mom?" Asked Kim.

"Crap." Everyone in the car laughed at his forgetfulness.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Sweetheart, everything okay?"

"Yeah, um I was just calling to ask you to set another plate for tonight."

"Just one?"

"Yeah, um Kim and I have Emma with us."

"Emma who?" Asked Janice.

"Our daughter Emma."

"Tommy I thought your meeting with her was yesterday."

"It was, listen it's a long story and not one I really want to discuss on the phone."

"Okay I'll see you guys at 6."

"Thanks Mom."

"I want an explanation Thomas."

"And you'll get one Mother. We'll be there later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"She called you Thomas didn't she?" Asked Jason with a laugh when he saw Tommy hang up the phone.

"How'd you guess?" Asked Tommy with a smile.

"Because the only time you ever call her 'Mother' is when she calls you 'Thomas'." Said Jason.

"Is she okay with me coming?" Asked Emma worried. "Because I'm sure I can find something to do while you guys go to dinner."

"She's fine, this is a thing she does with Tommy. She wants it explained huh?" Said Kim.

"Yeah. Really Honey it's fine. You're coming with us." Said Tommy.

The hour and a half to Angel Grove felt longer to everyone except Emma who fell asleep on Kim's shoulder. When they arrived at Jason and Trini's none of the adults had the heart to wake her so Tommy carefully carried her into the house and gently placed her on the couch before draping a blanket over her before returning outside to help Jason back the trailer into the garage where it would be safe for the night.

"She really looks like you both." Whispered Trini as she and Kim checked on Emma.

"I know. I thought she favored me when she was little but now she's all Tommy."

Leaving Emma to sleep the adults went into the kitchen to talk for a while before Tommy, Kim, and Emma had to leave for Tommy's parents' house.

"So they can never contact her right?" Asked Kim.

"No, the document I had them sign is iron clad. They are not allowed to contact her or you guys. If they do it will be considered harassment." Explained Trini.

"Good." Said Tommy simply as Kim absently rubbed his arm.

A few hours later it was time for them to get ready. It was to be a casual affair and Kim told Emma jeans would be fine earlier in the day but she chose a nice dress she bought before they packed her stuff up.

"Papa?" Asked Emma coming into the den where Tommy and Jason were hanging out.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Did you bring in my bag?"

"No, but I'll go get it, is it in the backseat?"

"Yeah, it's black with pink trim."

"I'll go get it. Keys?" He asked Jason.

Tommy returned a couple minutes later with her bag and purse, and handed them over to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now hurry and get ready we have to go soon."

"I just have to change." Said Emma going back upstairs.

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Said Tommy quietly causing Jason to laugh.

An hour later Tommy, Kim, and Emma arrived at the Oliver house. Emma was a bundle of nerves.

"Calm down, you'll be fine." Said Kim rubbing her back.

"They'll ask you a bunch of questions, answer of them or don't. It's up to you." Said Tommy. "And they don't know about our colorful past."

"Got it." Said Emma with a smile.

They walked up to the door and Tommy knocked loudly to almost the point of pounding on it.

"Hey." Said James answering the door.

"Dad."

"Come in. Kim you're still with him?"

"I have too many years invested to give up now. If anyone is going to benefit from my training it's me." Tommy just rolled his eyes as James hugged Kim.

"Dad, this is Emma." Said Tommy.

"We finally meet." Said James.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"Okay, we'll go with 'Sir' for now." Said James trying to make her comfortable and ushered them into the house. "Janice, the kids are here." Tommy rolled his eyes and crossed them jokingly at Kim and Emma as if to say _'he's gonna call me a kid, I'm gonna act like one.'_ Kim and Emma both stifled their laughs.

"Hi Kids." Said Janice coming in and hugging Tommy and Kim before looking at Emma. "Hello Emma."

"Hi." Said Emma quietly.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Again, Ma'am?"

"I was there the night you were born. I got to hold you, and let me say it's good to hold you again." Said Janice hugging Emma close to her. She finally let go and then turned to everyone. "So what does everyone want to drink?"

"I'll get the drinks Mom." Said Tommy getting up. Everyone ended up getting sodas, and then the talk turned to how Emma came to be with them tonight.

"So does someone want to explain how we're all meeting tonight?" Asked Janice.

"Um, I've been wanting to meet them for as long as I can remember and a couple weeks ago I finally got up the courage to ask my adoptive mother if we could, because of the contract I didn't get my hopes up, but when she said we could I called and we met at Angel Grove Park yesterday."

"Did you guys take pictures?" Asked James.

"Yes we actually ran into Bulk and Skull who helped us with that, but Emma is a very talented photographer all on her own." Said Kim.

"Really?" Asked Janice.

"Yes, I have some pictures on my Facebook." Said Emma.

"Well I have the tablet in the kitchen I usually use it for recipes but let me go get it and we can see them." Said Janice getting up to go retrieve the device.

"300 dollar device and she uses it as a cookbook." Said James with laugh.

"Could be worse Dad, she could not be using a cookbook." Said Tommy remembering that is mother was not the best of cooks.

"You never starved." Said Janice coming back in the room.

"That's cause I started going Kim, Jase's, or Rocky's for dinner."

"Here you go Sweetheart." Said Janice rolling her eyes and then handing Emma the tablet. Emma quickly logged into the application and pulled up her photos. Then handed the tablet back to Janice so she and James could look through them along with Tommy and Kim who did a fair amount of looking last night.

"Emma, Honey these are amazing I would love copies of the pics of you guys from your visit." Said Janice.

"Absolutely, my stuff is packed away in boxes but as soon as I get hooked up again I can email them to you." She said pleased that they seemed to support her dream of being a photographer. Emma was handed the tablet back so she could show another album she had when she noticed in her 'friends online' section she was friends with Mary she went to the edit section and defriended her and Joe before going back into the photos area and pulling up the intended album. The adults saw her defriend them but said nothing knowing it was the right decision for her. "Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did the Uncles just send a photo to Troy saying 'We're watching you'?"

"Because they obviously don't value their lives." Said Kim smacking Tommy's arm. "When did they take that picture?"

"Uh I don't know Beautiful." Said Tommy knowing it was the day of the major battle but he couldn't say in front of his parents.

"You're lucky I love you. Very lucky Thomas."

Dinner was a lively affair every one chatting about things coming up for everyone and praising Janice on actually putting out a non-burnt meal. It was mostly Tommy and James commenting to her. Kim and Emma just laughed. The grandparents then said they would friend Emma on Facebook that way they could keep in touch with her while they were on their cruise and agreed that Thanksgiving dinner would be at Tommy and Kim's this year since it would be the first that they lived together full time and had Emma with them. There would be a lot to celebrate this year. They hung around for a little while after dinner and had coffee with his parents there was no dessert because as a general rule Janice was not allowed to bake even previously frozen goods were not allowed because due to good conversation they would be forgotten until they were ultimately cremated.

At around 9 it was time for Tommy, Kim, and Emma to say goodbye. And they left the Oliver house. On the way back to Jason and Trini's they drove past the school and then the Youth Center when Tommy spotted a car and the lights still on.

"What's Ernie still doing there it's after 9." Asked Tommy curiously.

"Maybe he had a function." Suggested Kim.

"You mind if we check?"

"Not at all."

Tommy turned around and then pulled into the driveway and parked next to Ernie's car. The girls followed behind him as he went into the center.

"So this is where you guys hung out?" Asked Emma.

"Every day. If we weren't at school, home, or 'working' we were here."

"Ernie!?" Yelled Tommy.

"Yeah I'm coming hang on." Said Ernie from the back. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" He asked coming around to greet them.

"We were on our way back to Jase and Trini's from my folks' house and saw the lights on. What are you doing here so late?"

"Had a staff meeting. Hey who's this?" Ernie asked noticing Emma.

"This is our daughter Emma, Emma this is Ernie."

"It's nice to meet you Sir."

"It's nice to meet you too. Now I'm confused. How?"

"Do want my sarcastic explanation or the real one?" Asked Tommy.

"I'm kind of torn but real would be good." Said Ernie with a laugh.

"We found out I was pregnant the night I fell off the beam." Said Kim as Ernie nodded.

"But where's Emma been all this time?"

"Because of all the monster attacks and us being you know 17 we gave her up for adoption. But we have her back now and that's all that matters." Said Kim.

"Well welcome to the family Kiddo."

"Thanks."

"The others meet her yet?"

"Yup." Said Tommy.

"Well anything you want on the house tonight."

"Ernie you were closing up." Said Kim with a smile.

"I'm not nearly done though I'm waiting for the cleaning crew to come in so what can I get you?"

"I think Emma should try one of your smoothies. This is a weird question you allergic to anything food wise?"

"Nope." Said Emma with a smile.

"What kind of smoothie Honey?" Asked Ernie.

"Uh strawberry please?"

"Coming right up. And for you two your usuals?"

"Yeah that'd be great thanks Ernie."

Ernie started to gather the ingredients he needed and started to make the smoothies.

"So this is where you guys met?"

"Not exactly met but spotted each other for the first time. There was a tournament and I was here with Trini, Zack, and Billy to support Jason, when your aunt and I spotted this handsome guy in green warming up."

"So when did you guys actually talk?"

"At school the next day Skull was trying to ask me out and Bulk trying to help him when your papa came up and got them to stop, he had my gratitude and then my heart at the tornado kick."

"You did a tornado kick at school?" Asked Emma looking at Tommy.

"Yup. I don't recommend it but it got me the girl." Said Tommy. "Your mama also confronted me about my first mood swing right over there."

"Really?" Kim just nodded. "We had a lot of good times here and not some of our proudest."

"Most of our less than stellar were other worldly." Explained Tommy.

"I really knew he was the one for me when he stayed up all night and rebuilt a float I designed for a parade."

"I felt bad the minions wrecked it." Said Tommy simply.

"Your smoothies are up. Your parents telling you about their times here?"

"Yeah."

"They both worked here too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Tommy taught martial arts classes and Kim taught tumbling and helped him with demos."

"I got to flip him a couple times a week."

"Can you still do it Kim?" Asked Ernie with a smile.

"Yup. It just hurts him the next morning now."

"It does not I just landed at the wrong angle last time."

"Sure you did." Said Kim with a smile.

"So when you heading back to Reefside?"

"Tomorrow, we have to get Emma settled in before school starts in a couple weeks."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'll be a senior."

"Any idea where you want to go to college?"

"Not yet, but I know I want to major in history and photography." Answered Emma.

"That's a lot easier than what he chose." Said Ernie nodding to Tommy with a smile.

"Okay I get enough flak from the guys." They all laughed before it was now time for the family to leave.

"Where you guys heading now?" Asked Ernie.

"Back to Jase and Trini's." Said Kim.

"I got something for them hang on a minute." Ernie then made two more smoothies and handed them to Kim.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you guys soon okay?"

"You got it." Said Tommy giving the older man a hug then moving aside so Kim could do the same.

When they got into the hallway near the lockers Tommy looked at Kim with nostalgia.

"What?" Asked Emma.

"We used to leave from here."

"Leave? Oh. There's too many doors how did you not get seen?" Asked Emma.

"We got extremely lucky." Said Tommy.

A few minutes later they arrived back at Jason and Trini's and walked in.

"Honey we're home and we come baring gifts." Yelled Tommy.

"Ooh what did you bring me?" Asked Jason playing into it.

"Ernie says hi and he made you guys smoothies. Here." Said Tommy. "We showed Emma around and she wasn't too impressed with our teleportation spot."

"I wasn't either when we were using it but it was either there or the locker rooms. I didn't want the girls in ours and they didn't want us in theirs." Said Jason.

They all hung out until Emma started to yawn and leaned her head against Tommy's shoulder.

"You tired Sweetie?" Asked Trini.

"No, I'm fine." She answered as she yawned again.

"Why don't you go change?" Suggested Kim with a smile.

"Yeah, okay." Said Emma. A few minutes later she returned downstairs and resumed her seat next to Tommy.

"I hope you don't mind the couch your parents already claimed the guest room and the office only has a chair right now." Said Trini.

"It's fine Aunt Trini."

"It's very comfortable." Said Jason with a smile.

"He should know he sleeps on it every weekend after a long day of screaming at the TV about some game or another." Said Trini.

"What time do you want to take off tomorrow, we already called out so didn't everyone else." Jason asked Tommy ignoring his wife.

"Like 9 if that's cool. We have a lot of stuff to take care of."

"9's good. See you in morning." Said Jason.

"Night." Said Kim. "Emma, do you need any…" Kim looked at the couch and saw Emma already sound asleep. Like Tommy did earlier in the day she covered Emma with a blanket.

"You ready?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah." The couple then headed up to bed themselves.

The next morning was slightly chaotic trying to get five people ready and out the door on time. Jason had texted everyone before he fell asleep what time they were leaving and everyone said they'd meet at Jason and Trini's.

"So since we're meeting so early I think a stop at Dunkin' Donuts will be needed." Said Jason the next morning after everyone arrived.

"Done." Said Adam who was driving with Tanya, Zack, his wife Angela, and Billy.

"We have what four cars?" Asked Tommy.

"Good counting skills Fearless Leader." Said Rocky.

"Let's hit the road." Said Jason before Tommy could say anything.

Everyone loaded into the cars they came in and took off for the nearest Dunkin' Donuts. They decided to just hit the drive-thru as not to overwhelm the poor workers with their large group all at once. The funny thing was everyone owed someone in each car breakfast so the money exchange was easy.

"So we need to get you a comforter set any particular pattern or color you were thinking Sweetie?" Asked Kim to Emma.

"I don't know. Something subtle a lot of stuff is so bright. I see enough colors every day." Tommy stifled a laugh.

"I know what you mean." Said Kim with a smile. "We need to go groceries too. We have like nothing in the house."

"Yeah I figured that'd be on the list." Said Tommy.

"So what kind of foods do you eat, like, need?"

"Just normal stuff. I'm not picky. But there is something I need but I'll tell you that later."

"Understood, well we eat pretty healthy with the exception of Tommy's stash of cookies in the cabinet over the stove. He thinks because they're in the highest cabinet I can't reach."

"Then how do you know they're there?" Asked Emma amused.

"There's a step stool next to the fridge."

"Well in that case she's got a stash of chocolate in the pantry 3rd shelf in the back inside the Raisin Bran box." Emma just smiled. She had been thinking about something since yesterday when she found out she would be going home with Tommy and Kim.

"Mama, Papa can I ask you something?"

"Anything Baby. You know that." Said Kim.

"Would it be okay if I started using your last name like change to Oliver or change back I don't know if it ever was." Tommy and Kim smiled at one another both with tears in their eyes.

"When you were born they let us name you. Your name was Emma Olivia Oliver. We named you Olivia that way in some odd way you would always have us with you. If you want to change it we will help you." Said Kim.

"I'm with you guys again I don't need that remembrance. What would you have named me if I stayed?"

"You would have been Emma Brianna." Said Tommy.

"Then I want to be Emma Brianna."

"Are you sure Sweetheart?" Asked Kim who had turned in her seat to fully look at her daughter.

"Yes." Said Emma as sure as the day is long.

"We'll work it out then it will take a while we won't have it done by the first day of school but we will by graduation." Said Tommy.

"Okay."

The rest of the ride was spent getting to know each other. Many things were learned, and the rules were also told. They weren't much but Emma knew she must follow them. The most important was that curfew was 11 on the weekends and 9 during the week. She also had to tell them when she was in battle and if she had acquired any injuries. They were easy enough rules and she had a feeling that her parents were laid back about most things.

"Emma we know what it's like to be a Ranger and be 17, but we also know what is on the other side. All we've ever wanted is for you to be safe."

"I understand. And believe me I am no means ready for anything beyond school and finishing off the Armada."

"Keep it that way." Said Tommy with a small amount of humor.

"Tommy."

"What? Emma I am too young to be a grandfather, understand?"

"Loud and clear, Sir." Said Emma with a smile.

"Good."

The ride continued on until finally Tommy pulled into their driveway with the other cars pulling in behind him.

"So let's go check out your room and see if we need to move anything before we bring your stuff in." Said Tommy.

"Okay." Emma followed her parents into their house and looked around at the inside. The pictures she had seen over the years didn't do the place justice. You could tell that a lot of thought into just how each room was decorated.

"Come we can explore later." Said Kim guiding her daughter upstairs. "You know until recently every time I pictured bringing you home it's always been with you in a car seat. I don't know why, but that's just how my dreams saw you. Welcome home Sweetheart."

"Thank you it's great to be home." They then went up to the room and Emma sat on the bed.

"So what do you want to change around?" Asked Tommy.

"Nothing. I love it just as it is." Said Emma.

"Alright, I'll go help the guys bring everything in."

"So what didn't you want to ask for in front of Papa?"

"I'm going to be getting my cycle around next week and I ran out last month."

"You got it, just write down what you use and I'll get them when we go out."

"Okay."

"Look out delivery." Said Rocky carrying three of the duffle bags that contained Emma's clothes.

"Trini we're putting you to work." Said Kim.

"How so?"

"When you file the change of custody papers can you add a name change?"

"Yeah." Said Trini pulling her small note pad out of her purse. "To what?"

"Emma Brianna Oliver." Said Kim.

"Your middle name right now is Olivia right?"

"Yup, but the reasons for it don't exist anymore."

"No they don't." Said Tanya giving the young girl a hug from behind. "Cause you are stuck with us now." Kim had explained Emma's name to the girls during one of their chats so they all knew the reason she had been named Emma Olivia.

"Hey, Hey less talky more unpacky." Said Zack jokingly.

"Well we can't really unpack her clothes until we get hangers." Said Aisha looking in the closet.

"True, Kim do you have a list started of everything you need?" Asked Angela.

"Yeah. Here." Said Kim grabbing the paper out of her purse then handing it to Angela. "Oh can you add 'girly things'?"

"Yeah." Said Angela with a laugh also adding clothes hangers. "So I say we go shopping now then come back and start to unpack since we need things to help with that."

"Good idea." Said Tanya.

"We'll take my truck." Said Aisha knowing it would hold all of them plus their merchandise.

"Okay let's head out, I just need to stop in the kitchen first and grab the grocery list." Said Kim. "Tommy!"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything you want on the shopping list?"

"Yeah it is. Why?"

"Cause we're going shopping for Emma's room and I figured I'd do the groceries while we're there."

"It's all good to go." Said Tommy.

"Alright let's head out ladies." Said Kim grabbing the list and coupons and heading towards the door.

"Guys we can watch whatever we want for a while they went to the store." Said Tommy grabbing the remote.

"ESPN Classics is playing the '86 Holiday Bowl." Said Rocky looking at the guide, as Tommy scrolled through to find the channel.

"How'd you know that?" Asked Adam.

"I have it DVRing at home." Said Rocky looking at him as the guys laughed.

"This is the best way to spend a day off." Said Billy.

"Yeah see if you're still saying that when we finally unload the trailer." Said Jason.

As the boys were settling into their game the girls made their way to the store.

"Did you have a summer reading list at Harwood?" Asked Kim to Emma.

"Yeah but I already read everything on it."

"Really?" Asked Trini.

"Yup."

"Well I know Reefside has one too let me call Elizabeth." Said Kim pulling out her phone. "I just want to make sure you won't be behind your first day."

"Thank you." Said Emma with a smile.

"Hello?"

"Liz it's Kim."

"Hey Honey what's up?"

"So I know Tommy called you about registering Emma for school. I was wondering if you happened to have a copy of the 12th grade reading list, so we can get her caught up."

"I do. I'll email it to you. What she has to do is pick one book from each category and fill out a worksheet packet on it. Now usually the kids have six weeks not six days."

"Can she have already read the book?" Asked Kim.

"Absolutely."

"Great, thank you so much."

"So when you come to register her bring her with you cause we need to go over what she wants for classes and I want to meet her too."

"You got it. We'll be over tomorrow today is just about getting her settled and comfortable. We have to go get her some things at the store and I figured if she needed to do a book list we'd hit the book store as well."

"Okay well how about I call her former school and get the paperwork going."

"That'd be great it's Harwood County High."

"I'll call them right now."

"Thank you Liz, so much for this."

"It's not a problem Kim. You just concentrate on getting her settled let me and Anton worry about Emma's education."

"I appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later the ladies arrived at the mall, in it was a super store that had not only a general merchandise section but a full grocery store.

"So I say we go get the stuff for Emma first and then go and get the food that way nothing goes bad before we get back to your house." Said Trini.

"Sounds great list number 1. Bedding?" Said Kim.

"To bedding." Said Tanya jokingly. When they got there they searched for a color or pattern that didn't make their heads hurt. They found one that was green, white, and black that came with the bed skirt, and pillow shams. They then went over to the decorative pillows area and found a pink pillow that had 'Princess' written on it.

"I love it, and Papa will too." Said Kim now noticing that it was most of Tommy's colors.

"I didn't even realize that until now." Said Emma with a laugh.

"So now we need new pillows to go inside the shams and pillow cases." Said Aisha.

"The ones that are on the bed are fine Mama."

"No they're not they are flat as can be. I know they were Papa's before I got there full time."

"New pillows defiantly Tommy tends to drool." Said Trini with a laugh.

"He does not." Said Kim.

They quickly picked out what they needed from the stacks and stacks of pillows before they started made their way over to the décor area and picked out a few more things they needed to make the room Emma's and then moved on to toiletries like towels, shampoo, conditioner, a new toothbrush, girly products.

"So we need posters? Or do you like to get them out of magazines?" Asked Angela.

"Doesn't matter." Said Emma.

The group walked over to the area that held the posters and found a few that Emma liked. They then headed to the check-out counter and paid for the purchases. They put them all in the car before returning to the store and moving on to the groceries. Before Kim remembered that Emma needed a cell phone.

"Crap."

"What?" Asked Trini.

"Before we go food shopping we need to go to the book store and the cell phone place cause she doesn't have one."

"Okay let's go do that. We have as much time as we need I guarantee you the guys are sitting on your couch watching some game or fight they found on TV. Or they're sparring." Said Aisha.

"True. Okay let's go to those places." Said Kim as they headed back into the mall and found the mobile store they got Emma signed up onto Tommy and Kim's plan and found the newer model of the phone she had in Harwood. Kim also found out she would be able for an upgrade and Tommy would be eligible for one the next month so they got their phones and then headed to the bookstore and got the books that Emma chose off the book list and a few that she saw that she wanted to read. When she tried to pay for them however she wasn't able because the aunts had taken all her books and split them up and paid for them.

"We have 17 years' worth of Christmases and birthdays to make up for." Said Tanya putting her arm around Emma's shoulder.

"You don't have anything to make up for Aunt Tanya you guys didn't know about me."

"No excuse." Said Aisha.

After getting everything they needed at the other stores they headed back to the market and grabbed all of the groceries they needed.

"So Emma do you cook at all?" Asked Angela.

"A little I can make simple things. I took Home Ec last year so pretty much all I know I learned there."

"Home Ec was fun, they wouldn't let Rocky in." Said Aisha.

"I wonder why." Said Kim with a laugh. "The man can eat. They wouldn't let him in because we would have had nothing to be graded."

"Exactly." Said Aisha.

"What is your food budget a month 'Sha?" Asked Angela jokingly.

"I have no idea. Rocky does the shopping."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we made a deal when we got married as long as he got stuff for both of us he could do the shopping. Usually dinner is made when I get home too. He usually makes it before he goes to work so all I have to do is put it in the oven or he's cooking when I get home."

"It's a good thing he's a chef then, huh?" Asked Trini.

"Never a complaint even when he's trying something new." Said Aisha.

"The reason I asked is I would love to teach you. Our moms all took turns teaching us how. Well let me amend that not all the moms Tommy's mom as you know from the other night with the teasing not the best cook. But when me and Tommy said we were buying a house she gave me a small book with recipes in it and I use it but I've made notations in it of like stuff to change and then I let Rocky loose on it and he fixed a few things. They came down last month for dinner I made one of the recipes she kept saying that something was different about it. I figured for Christmas this year I would give her a copy of the book with the additions and 'improved' recipes."

"That'll be nice and you know she'll appreciate it." Said Trini.

"James will too." Said Tanya.

"I can make banana bread." Said Emma.

"Really?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah, or strawberry bread it's basically the same recipe just substitute fruits. I've also tried it with apples."

"I want to try these recipes. Do you mind making them?"

"No they're quick if you want if we have time I can make them tonight."

"It's a deal." Said Kim as they moved on to the produce aisle to get the ingredients. "I need to text Tommy and make sure we have everything we need."

"It sounds weird but I also make a low fat, low calorie cupcake."

"Why did you have to learn that?" Asked Angela.

"Mary's sister was doing Weight Watchers and I wanted her to be able to have something at a party and to take home so I made this recipe. It's just cake mix and a can of diet sprite."

"Nothing else?" Asked Tanya.

"Nope, no egg, no oil, not even water just the boxed cake mix and a can of diet sprite." Said Emma "There's a frosting too but I never tried it I just used a teaspoon of regular frosting on each one."

"Now I want to try this." Said Angela.

"I used the 'Funfetti' mix." Said Emma.

As they were walking down the baking aisle Tanya grabbed two boxes of cake mix and a package of cupcake wrappers, and placed them in the cart.

"Well we have everything but baking powder." Said Kim.

"Got it." Said Trini putting the canister in the cart. "So we just need the diet sprite and we're good."

"I saw the little bottles in the next aisle I'll go grab them." Said Angela.

They got everything they needed and then some and decided to head home. As they pulled into the driveway Aisha honked the horn and saw the men in their lives come out ready to carry everything in she hit the button on the trunk and as soon as it was opened the guys started carrying everything in.

"Did you guys get everything you needed?" Asked Tommy.

"Yup, and we're going to be baking as soon as all of her stuff is put away." Said Kim grabbing a couple bags which Jason immediately took out of her hands.

"We unloaded the trailer let us carry this in and you girls can start unpacking." Said Jason.

"Okay."

"I'll put the groceries away." Said Tommy.

"Decide what you guys want for dinner tonight." Said Kim as she went up the stairs.

"I'm cooking I was just waiting for you girls to get back so I could run into town for a few things." Said Rocky. "Emma, are any foods not okay with you?"

"Not a big fan of seafood."

"So no allergies?" Asked Rocky nodding at the no seafood.

"Nope."

The girls headed up and were surprised to find it relatively organized they decided to tackle the clothes first. In the upheaval of the weekend Emma realized she needed to do laundry. She had thrown all of her dirty clothes in one of the duffels and had just found it.

"Mama, this bag is all dirty clothes I didn't have time to do laundry this weekend."

"Okay. Let's go throw it in and then we'll finish. Be right back." They were back in five minutes and they continued unpacking all of her clothes.

"Emma do you arrange your books any particular way?" Asked Angela.

"Just that I try and keep the authors and series together."

"Okay."

With everyone working she was unpacked in an hour and a half to put everything away. Emma then set up her desk mostly cause she needed to print out the recipes she needed for the breads she was going to make and message the other Rangers with her new number.

"Mama what's the Wi-Fi password?"

"DragonFalcon. Capital D, Capital F." Said Kim with an eye roll. "I was not here when he set up the Wi-Fi."

She entered the password and then pulled up the messaging program and pulled up their group chat.

Emma: I'm here unpacked and about ready to bake with mama and my aunts.

Gia: new phone yet?

Jake: that was fast.

Troy: you doing good?

Emma: great. Went shopping with mama and my aunts and now we're going to go bake before uncle rocky makes dinner.

Noah: new number?

Emma: 320-584-6935 don't go spreading it around. I don't want to run into the chance they get it. And just to give you a heads up I'm changing my middle and last name soon.

Gia: to what?

Emma: Emma Brianna Oliver, it's what my name would have been.

Jake: cool. So go bake we'll talk to you later. Miss you already Em.

Emma: Miss you guys too!

Troy: I'll call you later.

Emma: you got it. I have to go bye guys.

Everyone signed off and Emma printed the recipes she needed and headed downstairs and into the kitchen where she found Kim and her aunts waiting for her.

"Did you give your friends your new number?"

"Yup. All done I also needed to print off the recipes I know what goes into them I just couldn't remember the measurements." Said Emma placing them on the counter.

"So which one do you want to do first?" Asked Kim.

"I guess the apple since they have to get soft." Said Emma moving the apple bread paper to the top of the pile. "So I need flour, baking soda, salt, the apples, oil, sugar, brown sugar, eggs, vanilla and cinnamon."

"Really that's it?" Asked Aisha.

"That's it. It take like an hour and a half to bake in the loaf pan but so worth it. The strawberry bread will take about 45 minutes and the banana bread will take about an hour and 20 minutes."

"Shouldn't we have like ultra-ripe bananas?" Asked Angela looking at the slightly green bananas they had picked up at the store.

"No these are perfect because you can see the chunks of bananas in the bread after it cooks. If we use ultra-ripe it'll pretty much just have the flavor."

"Good idea." Said Tanya.

"So while we're cutting up the fruit I can make the cupcakes if you want they'll only take like 30 minutes."

"Yes I want to see this." Said Aisha.

"Mama, do we have an ice cream scoop with the scraper in it?"

"Yup. I use it when I make cookies here you go." Said Kim getting it out of the drawer. "Let me get the pans too hang on."

"So I just open the cake mix, put that in the bowl and then slowly mix in the soda cause of the bubbles, and then I just put it in the wrappers and do the same with the second box."

"Wow that's simple." Said Angela.

"That's why I make them this way rather than the box directions, I made them for the others and the boys didn't even realize. Gia only knew cause she was with me when I made them."

The girls continued the prep work and then had everything in the oven, before long the whole house smelled like baked goods. It was a good thing they made 2 batches of each one for them for that night and once for the family of three to have for the next couple days.

"What are you guys making that smells so good?" Asked Tommy coming into the kitchen.

"Your daughter is showing us some fruit bread recipes and is making healthy cupcakes." Said Trini.

"Really?"

"Yup everything should be ready in about an hour or so." Said Emma.

"Thank goodness you take after your mama and not mine." Said Tommy hugging her.

"That would be genetically impossible." Said Kim jokingly with a mouth full of apple.

"True." Said Tommy with a smile. "So did we get everything you needed at the mall?"

"Yes we did we also got her the summer reading books she needed and got her school supplies." Said Kim.

"Cool, so what books did you choose?"

"For the novel I chose 'Hunchback of Notre Dame' I read it in May, for drama I chose 'Othello', and for fiction I chose the Tolkien bio. I read it to try and understand why Jake loved the Hobbit so much. The only one I actually have to read is 'Othello'."

"That's great. Well if you have any questions Mama is the one to ask." Said Tommy.

"Gotcha." Said Emma.

"But go to him for math I am hopeless." Said Kim.

"Actually math is one of my best subjects I've made honor roll all three years."

"Really?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah, I uh didn't want to brag."

"You've made honor roll all three years including last year while being a Ranger?" Asked Angela.

"Yes Ma'am. I couldn't let my grades slip or else Mary and Joe would have known something was up."

"True. We just ask that you do your best. If that means honor roll then great if not I don't want you to stress out about it." Said Tommy.

"Okay." Said Emma knowing she would still continue on her path. She needed a scholarship in order to go to college, and academics were her way in.

The breads and cupcakes were done so they turned the kitchen over to Rocky who had returned from the store and started to make dinner.

"So are you all staying tonight? Asked Kim.

"No we all have work tomorrow." Said Adam.

"Yeah I have some emails I need to send tomorrow morning before we go to the school." Said Kim. "And I need to go by the office and check on the remodel."

"I have to start working on lesson plans." Said Tommy.

"Can't you just recycle last year's plans?" Asked Jason.

"Nope, because then I run into upper classmen selling tests or papers. If I change things up I get the original work."

"That sucks. Are you keeping the same room?" Asked Rocky from the kitchen.

"Yeah, there's nowhere else to put me I need the lab."

"Uncle Rocky do you need help with anything?"

"Wanna come help me chop?"

"Sure." Emma helped Rocky while the others occasionally watched.

"I think I found a new sous chef. Kiddo you ever want a job you got one with me." Said Rocky.

"I think she's got all the jobs she can handle right now." Said Kim reminding him of her being an active Ranger.

"I got ya. Tell you what on the weekends if you want extra cash let me know and you can come help me do prep work."

"Sounds like fun." Said Emma knowing it would be a while before she would be able to take him up on his offer. It was then that Emma's morpher beeped.

"Um, guys I have to go I'm being called."

"Okay, be safe and we'll see you in a little bit." Said Kim handing her a hair tie as a joke.

"This is Emma, Gosei I'm ready." Emma left in a flash and arrived in battle.

"Looks like they missed ya Pinky." Said Gia.

"I guess, so let's hurry this up I was helping Uncle Ape make dinner." Everyone smiled and knew they had to finish this battle quickly.

It took an hour and their Zords to fight of the giant horsefly before they could debrief and were finally sent on their way from the Command Center and just like that Emma arrived back in the kitchen in the same spot she had been standing when she got the call.

"So anything else I can do?"

"She's home!" Said Rocky handing her a bowl of potatoes and a peeler.

"Everyone okay? You okay?" Asked Kim hugging her.

"I'm fine, we're all fine it was a horsefly and we finished it off with the Zords."

Dinner was finished being made and the cupcakes were frosted for dessert. They all made their plates and then sat down in various places around the living room and watched the newscast of the battle.

"You did good Kid." Said Jason.

"Thanks Uncle Jase. Is this what you guys do when there's new people in action watch the battles?"

"Sometimes. When I was on Dino Thunder I would watch and figure out what I needed to help them with during training." Said Tommy with a smile.

"What did you see with ours?"

"The boys need to let you and Gia have some battle time and you guys just need to work on alertness."

"Yeah we've been at that a while Troy set up this course that had bottles and bells attached. So when he moved them we had to figure out where they were and act and we were blindfolded."

"That actually sounds like fun." Said Adam.

It was a while before dinner came to an end and everyone headed back to Angel Grove, leaving the newly formed family alone for the first time really since they picked Emma up at Troy's.

"So… I think I'm going to go start 'Othello' if that's okay?"

"Honey, you don't have to ask permission. If you want to go read go read, and if you need anything just let us know." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Okay. Um I know it's early and Aunt Trini hasn't filed the papers yet but can I change my name on my Facebook page?"

"Absolutely." Said Kim.

"Great."

"Make sure you friend request your grandparents while you're on." Said Tommy.

"I will."

"She's really here?" Asked Kim.

"She's really here, right upstairs. No more eating a whole cake by ourselves." Said Tommy jokingly.

"We ate two cakes this year." Said Kim.

"No more." Said Tommy.

When Emma got upstairs she opened her laptop and pulled up her Facebook account and saw she had messages from Joe and Mary's family.

Emma,

What happened why aren't you in Harwood? We're worried where are you?

Love,

Aunt Sarah (Mary's sister)

Emma,

I called the house and talked to your mother how could you do that after everything we've done for you?

Uncle Mark (Joe's brother)

Emma decided to return Sarah's message and defriend Mark quickly.

Sarah,

I decided to meet my biological parents with Mary's blessing she called the agency and asked permission for me. Then I came home from dinner at my friend's house and Joe got mad about it and kicked me out. I am with my biological parents now and do not wish to be in contact with anyone at the moment. Thank you for everything you've done for me over the years.

Emma

She then defriended everyone that was related to Mary and Joe and then changed her name on Facebook to Emma Oliver. She then posted that she was going to go read.

Emma Oliver- going to read Othello for school why did I choose this again?

Gia Moran- nice going with the name and I don't know why did you?

Emma Oliver- because nothing else popped out at me. We're going to get registered tomorrow. But I already got all of my supplies.

Gia Moran- did you get stuff for your room?

Emma Oliver- yeah I'll post a video to you guys later I'm going to go read I'll talk to you later.

Gia Moran- okay. Bye.

Emma logged off and went and started her book with the guide book, and a notebook to make notes in while she read for the packet she would ask the principal for it the next day. At around 11pm Tommy and Kim came upstairs and saw Emma's light still on and they peaked in and saw that she had changed and looks like she had fallen asleep reading so Kim went in and moved the books the night stand making sure to mark their pages and then turned back to her daughter kissed her forehead and moved to let Tommy do the same. She then turned out the light and watched from the doorway for a bit.

"Come on lets head to bed, she'll still be there in the morning." Whispered Tommy.

"She'll probably sleep late tomorrow, it's probably going to be the first decent night's sleep she's had in a while. Especially after sleeping on two couches the last couple days." Said Kim quietly shutting the door.

"That's fine all we have to do tomorrow is go to the school." Said Tommy.

"So much has changed Tommy."

"I know but change is good we'll settle into a routine soon and it'll be like she was always here. We're a lot further ahead than most families in our situation we have pictures of her from birth to yesterday, and with the letters we've exchanged we won't have as many awkward situations in getting to know her."

"You always find the silver lining."

"We'll get through it Beautiful, we always do. I love you."

"I love you too Handsome."

The couple fell asleep and slept well into the morning. When they woke up and saw on the clock that it was 9am they were surprised one or both of them were usually up and out on a jog or working out fairly early, but it was also understandable with all the craziness the weekend held for them. They laid in bed for minute to wake up when Kim remembered that it wasn't just them in the house anymore. Their daughter was home too. She got out of bed and walked down the short hall to Emma's room. She knocked lightly and when there was no answer she quietly peered in and saw that Emma was still asleep and shut the door as quietly as she could and made her way back to her and Tommy's room.

"Emma still asleep?"

"Out cold." Said Kim with a smile. The couple made their way downstairs and started their routine of making coffee and getting the paper from the porch. They prepared their breakfasts and sat down and started to read the paper when they heard Emma coming down the stairs about a half hour later. During that time Kim decided that because of the time difference she would call her mom. Double checking the clock labeled Paris that they hung on the wall she figured it was the perfect time she grabbed her phone and found the number for her mother.

"Bonjour?"

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Sweetheart, how are you and Tommy?"

"We're great, I have some news for you and Pierre though."

"Either the boy finally got up the nerve to propose or you're pregnant."

"No but it does have to do with a baby, actually she's not a baby anymore."

"Kim? What's going on?"

"Well I told you about us being able to see Emma this past weekend."

"Yes, I saw the pictures on Facebook."

"Emma's here, with us."

"Kimberly, why isn't she with her family?" Asked Caroline concerned and this got Pierre's attention.

"She is, us."

"I don't understand."

"Emma's adoptive family decided it would be best if she was with us. Her adoptive father was against our meeting and made it well known the other night and we have filed through Trini for custody."

"Well where is she?"

"Sleeping, it's the first decent night's sleep she's had in couple days and I don't have the heart to wake her." Of course as soon as Kim said that is when Emma made her appearance.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty." Said Tommy.

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep Honey?" Asked Kim.

"Great. I slept a lot later than I thought I would."

"I'm not surprised, you needed it. You probably didn't get as good of sleep the past couple nights, cause you slept on the Burrows' couch then Jason and Trini's."

"Yeah that's what I figured. And the anticipation the night before that. Who are you on the phone with?"

"My mom."

"When we came up to say good night you were sound asleep with your books all around you. And this morning when I came to check on you were out cold still in the same position. That's how you know you slept good." Said Tommy

"Do you want to say hi?"

"Sure."

"Mom someone just woke up and would like to say hello."

"Okay." Said Caroline as she put the phone on speaker and Pierre took her hand in his.

"Hello?" Said Emma.

"Hello Emma."

"Hi."

"Well this is a much more ear pleasing greeting than the last time I heard your voice."

"When was that?"

"The night you were born, oh how you cried. It wasn't until Tommy was able to hold you that you suddenly stopped. You did not like the doctors and nurses at all that day anytime one of them came near you, you would cry."

"Well I'm a lot more adaptable now, and I don't dislike doctors and nurses anymore." Caroline and Pierre both laughed at the comment.

"It is so odd to talk to you now, I didn't think this would be able to happen for a while."

"I didn't either but I've wanted to know where I came from for a long time and finally the pictures and letters just weren't working anymore. So I asked and now here I am."

"I am so happy that you are. Both me and Pierre are so happy that you are back with our family. Now you are going to be a senior this year?"

"Yes Ma'am we're going today to register for school."

"And you'll be at the high school where your Papa teaches?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Have you met your many aunts and uncles yet?"

"I've met most of them." Said Emma with a smile.

"We need to make plans one of these weekends and go down and see Sam and David." Said Tommy quietly.

"Well Pierre is here as well trying to get a word in. So I'm going to stop talking for a moment but don't hang up when he's done."

"I won't."

Kim was trying to get Emma's attention while she was on the phone to see if she wanted breakfast so Tommy tapped her hand and pointed to Kim. She then held up a container of yogurt and pointed to the apple bread on the counter and Emma nodded.

"Hello Darling." Said Pierre.

"Hi."

"Like your Mémère (grandmother) said it is so good to hear from you. We were there the night you were born and I know it was the hardest decision your mama and papa ever made. But now you are home, and I know I can speak for Caroline when I say we can't wait to hug you again."

"I can't wait to see you guys too." Said Emma as Kim put her breakfast in front of her she smiled at her.

"You're welcome." Whispered Kim.

"Here is your mémère. I will talk to you soon Cherie."

"Bye."

"Emma?"

"I'm still here."

"Good, I just wanted to say I love you and I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay. Oh, um do you have a Facebook page?"

"I sure do."

"I'm on there if you want to friend request me and we can stay in contact there as well."

"I'm going to do that as soon as we hang up. Can I get to your's through Kim's?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Okay. I will find you."

"Okay."

"It was nice speaking with you Sweetie. Can you put your mama back on the phone?"

"Sure. Mama she wants to speak to you again." Said Emma handing the phone back to Kim.

"Hi Mom."

"Oh she sounds so grown up."

"I hope she sounds grown up she's 17." Said Kim with a laugh.

"So you have your child now when is that boy going to propose?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But I mean after 20 years do we really need a license?"

"Kim someday in my life I would like to introduce you two as husband and wife."

"Mom, you'll have to settle with 'these are the parents of my granddaughter for now.'" Tommy rolled his eyes jokingly this particular conversation happened every time Kim and her mother talked. He had a plan he just had to figure out when and where to execute it.

It was about 5 minutes later that Kim finished her conversation with her mother and sat down with them and had breakfast.

"So what time do we have to be at the school?" Asked Emma.

"Whatever time we want, we are in no rush." Said Tommy.

"Okay." Said Emma as she continued to eat her yogurt and apple bread. A short time later she excused herself and went to get ready to meet Elizabeth at the school. She was nervous and had no idea what to wear. Finally she settled on a dress that was gray and white and paired it with a pair of pale pink ballet flats. She showered and then headed downstairs ready to leave.

"Emma you look beautiful." Said Kim.

"It's not too much I just didn't want to go super casual I wanted to I don't know look professional."

"You look wonderful. So are we ready?" Asked Tommy after he kissed her head.

"I think so. Let's take my car." Said Kim.

"Keys?" Asked Tommy holding his hand out.

"I can drive." Said Kim.

"But we'll get there faster if I do."

"I can drive." Said Emma jokingly.

"When you learn your way around town I will have no problem with that." Said Tommy.

"Fine you drive." Said Kim handing over her keys.

"Thank you."

The family headed out to the car and made their way to the school Emma made sure to pay attention to the direction they were going just in case she ever had to make it there on her own.

"Have you called Hayley and told her what's going on?" Asked Kim.

"No. I haven't by the time we're done at the school she'll be open we can stop by." Said Tommy not wanting to admit he forgot.

"Good idea." Kim knew he forgot but didn't call him on it. She'd wait for him to forget a bigger thing.

It took 15 minutes for them to drive to the school, which wasn't bad considering where they lived. Tommy pulled into the parking lot and parked in the faculty parking lot out of habit he had received a closer parking space last year so he automatically parked there.

As they got out of the car Kim's phone rang and she had to dig in her purse for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me I filed all of the paperwork and the judge we were assigned is a friend of mine so she signed the temporary orders for custody I'm going to fax them over to Elizabeth and I'll bring the actual copies up tonight after work, I'll have more information then about dates and stuff. As for her name change that will come around at the custody hearing. But I did ask that she be able to register under Oliver and the judge agreed."

"Okay so we can register her Emma Brianna Oliver?" Both Emma and Tommy looked at her curiously.

"Yup but it won't be official until we have the custody hearing which I will have the date of later."

"Well you don't have to bring them up tonight I'll just get them next time I see you. I'll have Elizabeth make copies for us."

"Are you sure?" Asked Trini.

"I'm positive you just left here yesterday. The last thing you need is hour long drive back and forth again."

"Alright so I'll call you later with more details." Said Trini.

"Okay, I love you thank you so much for handling this for us."

"It's no problem we're family. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Tri."

"What's up?" Asked Tommy.

"We've got temporary custody and we can register her as Emma Oliver. Trini's faxing over the paperwork now. We will have to go to court to make everything official."

"So we're all set to go in?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah. Luckily Trini knew the judge and she signed the temporary orders right away. But we're all set to go get you into school."

They walked into the school and Tommy lead them to the main office. There were a few other parents there registering their kids, but none needed to see Elizabeth personally.

"Dr. Oliver I didn't expect you until 5 minutes after first bell." Said Sharon the school secretary.

"Nice to see you too Sharon, this is my girlfriend Kim and our daughter Emma. Is Elizabeth in yet?"

"Yes she is. You can go right in." Tommy knocked on the office door and waited for Elizabeth to answer.

"Come in."

"Hey you busy?"

"Never for you come on in." Said Elizabeth with a smile. She stood up and hugged Kim. "And who is this?"

"This is Emma, our daughter. Emma this is Elizabeth Mercer."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Mercer."

"You too Emma. Now have a seat you guys I sent a request over to Harwood High and they said they couldn't fax or email anything without custody papers which I just received and faxed to them from Trini so we're just waiting on that. We'll take a look your previous classes and see where you fall for requirements. What are your hobbies?"

"I love photography and hanging out with my friends."

"Really? What do you take pictures of?"

"Anything, everything. My friend Gia and I discovered a flower last year and the local paper did a story on it and published one of my photos with it. I tend to take a lot of nature pictures."

"Well maybe we can set you up with the school newspaper the photographer we had last year graduated." Said Elizabeth.

"That'd be cool."

"Elizabeth here is that file you were waiting for." Said Sharon coming in.

"Thanks Sharon." Elizabeth took the file and read it including the documents Trini filed with the courts. There were statements from Eric and Wes who had been at the house in an official capacity as well as statements from the Burrows and the kids stating what they had overheard in the house on multiple occasions. She then took a look at Emma's school records and saw that she was a straight A student, and didn't really need much as far as core academics went just an English, history, and a math course she already had her science credits which would keep her out of Tommy's classes, and then Elizabeth decided she could take extracurricular the rest of the day. She had all of the courses for the extras she needed but she didn't need any other courses. "Okay so looking at this all you need according to the state is one more year of English, a history course, and a math course. The rest of your day can be activities classes."

"Okay. What kind of activities do you have?"

"I have a list right here of the offered classes now for English you'll have to take the 12th grade class but you can choose the history and your math courses and the extras."

"There's too many to choose from."

"Okay here's an idea. What is your favorite time period? Where is the one place you love to learn about?" Asked Kim.

"1800s. I like learning how the country became the country."

"Done." Said Elizabeth typing Emma's choices into the computer.

"Okay now with the math course, what section are you good at like are you good with algebra, or are you good with business math?"

"I like geometry."

"Got it." Said Elizabeth with a smile.

"Now on to your extras. I got you in the photography class can you put together a portfolio the teacher will want to look at what you've taken especially if you're going out for the newspaper."

"Sure. I can print some out."

"Do you like to draw at all?" Asked Tommy.

"I've tried I'm not really good though."

"We have a pottery class." Suggested Elizabeth.

"Yeah that sounds fun." Said Emma.

"Okay one more class you already have your P.E. credits but is there any physical activities you're into like swimming or something?"

"Do you have anything with Martial Arts?"

"She is so your daughter. Are you still teaching Karate Club?"

"Yes she is, and yeah."

"Do you do karate in your everyday life?"

"I do it quite frequently."

"It's okay Emma, Elizabeth can know. She's on our side."

"Emma lived in Harwood. Where the newest attacks are." Said Kim.

"There a was large battle a couple weeks ago."

"Anton helped Hayley monitor from the house." Said Tommy. "Emma's shoes are her favorite color." Elizabeth understood her new student a little more now.

"So do you have any questions?"

"I was going to work on the summer reading list and I was wondering if there was a template or question packet that went with them?" Asked Emma.

"It's actually question packets what books did you choose?" Emma told her and Elizabeth handed her the packets she needed.

"So I don't need to write a full on book report?"

"Nope just fill out the packets."

"Great."

"Well Miss Oliver welcome to Reefside High."

"Thank you Mrs. Mercer."

Tommy and Kim filled out a few more papers and had Emma's picture taken for her Student ID, then they started to head out.

"So we'll have dinner at the end of the week? Trent should be home so Emma will have someone to talk to."

"That'd be great just call and we'll figure out what day." Said Kim.

"I'll check with Anton and call you later."

Everyone said their goodbyes and they headed out of the school and were on their way to Hayley's CyberSpace Café. There were a few people there when they pulled in mostly students trying to get in some all-day gaming before school started back up.

"Hey Dr. O., Kim."

"Trent what are you doing here?" Said Tommy shaking his hand.

"Oh Mike and Trudie called out and Hayley was shorthanded so she called me."

"Cool well you remember Emma right?" Said Tommy.

"Yeah hey how are you?"

"Good."

"We just came back from seeing Elizabeth, Emma's going to be starting school up here." Said Kim.

"Great, just don't get detention from him on the first day Kira, Conner, and Ethan did and it was a little weird." Said Trent jokingly.

"Yeah but not much can be done I have my own set of weirdness."

"Wait if you're here what about that?"

"I'm going to 'fly' back and forth when needed."

"We really should have had that option." Said Trent looking at Tommy with a smile.

"I already told you why we didn't." Said Tommy.

"Hey Strangers!" Said Hayley from the counter.

"Hey." Said Kim.

"Who's this? She looks familiar."

"This is Emma Oliver."

"Niece?"

"Daughter."

"When did David have a kid?"

"Why does everyone assume she's David's you are like the third person to ask that?" Said Tommy with a smile.

"She's our's together Hayley." Said Kim.

"Tommy I've known you since college and you never mentioned a child."

"I also didn't mention her to Jason. It's a long story can we go over there?" Said Tommy trying to make a point that he didn't just not tell her, they didn't tell anyone.

"Okay so someone explain."

"Emma was born in 1996. When Tommy's favorite color was red and mine was pink. We told you about when I fell off the beam."

"Yeah, but you moved to Florida and you guys broke up."

"I moved to Florida but we didn't break up we did that so the moon dwellers would leave me alone. We found out I was pregnant that night. And then because they liked to take family members or see us as each other's weaknesses we gave Emma up for adoption."

"I lived with my adoptive parents up until Saturday night."

"What changed?"

"Joe my former adoptive father didn't like that I wanted to be in contact with Mama and Papa and made it well known."

"So the sizing you needed for your cousin's ring?"

"Emma's ring." Said Kim as Emma showed Hayley the finished product.

"Gorgeous, and the event a couple weeks ago?"

"We had to go and help out Emma and her friends." Said Tommy.

"Well then I guess welcome home is in order, Sweetheart. I want a more detailed explanation when we're alone." Said Hayley. "So you guys really didn't tell anyone?"

"No one besides our parents. Which reminds me I need to call Mom and Pierre when we get home." Said Kim.

"Why?"

"Plausible deniability." Said Tommy as Hayley nodded placing drinks in front of the three of them.

"So are you all ready for school?"

"Yeah, we went shopping yesterday and went to see Mrs. Mercer today." Answered Emma.

"What classes did you get?"

"English, geometry, early American history, pottery, photography, and karate club."

"Nice choices. No science class?"

"Already fulfilled my requirements."

"Be glad you did or you might have gotten stuck with his boring personality." Said Hayley sticking her tongue out at Tommy.

"Yeah be happy you have him for a fun class." Said Trent.

"Hey would you rather me or Anton?" Said Tommy.

"If I had a choice?" Asked Trent jokingly. "Neither."

The family hung around Hayley's for a while longer and then headed home to the art supply store to get Emma some photo paper and a portfolio as requested for the newspaper.

"I've never made a portfolio before. I don't even know where to begin to choose pictures."

"I would start with the flower you and Gia discovered and then a few live action shots. We'll find a wide range of pictures." Said Kim.

When they got home Emma brought down her laptop and they sat down in the living room and went through the picture folder that Emma had everything in and picked twenty of the best pictures and placed them in a separate folder that way all she had to do was press print when she brought the computer back upstairs. After all the pictures were printed Emma and Kim arranged them in the folder and then decided to get started on dinner.

"What shall we make?" Said Kim looking at what they had.

"Isn't it strange that when it's been a week since you went grocery shopping you can make a decision about dinner so quick, but when it's that day or the next night you have no idea." Said Emma.

"Too many options." Said Kim.

"Tommy Chinese food?"

"Didn't you buy a car load of food, I think you did because I remember carrying it in." He asked jokingly.

"Yeah but we can't decide what we want. So take out?" Asked Kim with a smile.

"There's no leftovers from last night?" Asked Tommy.

"Please, I mean think about who was here and ask that question again I dare you." Said Kim much to Emma's amusement.

"Take out it is." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Thought so." Said Kim.

"But tomorrow we're cooking."

"Yes Sir." Said Kim with a smile and a fake salute.

After checking their order over Tommy went and ordered it while both Emma and Kim returned messages. Kim was talking to her boss about the building her new office would be in.

"John, I can't come back to Tampa until the new office is built."

"Why not, it'll only be a couple weeks Kimberly."

"John, I have a family that needs me here."

"Kimberly I think your boyfriend will survive a couple weeks."

"That may be, but it's not just me and Tommy any more. My daughter needs me. Has there been a problem with my work lately because I've made every deadline."

"You don't have a daughter."

"I do, she's 17. Now answer my question, has there been a problem?"

"We did some research and a California office doesn't seem feasible."

"Okay well if you won't do Reefside, Stone Canyon is still a viable option. And the commute wouldn't be that bad for me."

"Kimberly, it's a safety issue, we've heard some rumors now I don't personally believe them but it is enough for the board to be concerned. No one will move to a town that has stories of monsters and aliens."

"Kim." Said Tommy quietly.

"Hold on John. What?"

"Quit, go freelance, or try the news station. The station manager owes me a favor."

"We can't afford that."

"Yeah, we can."

"Are you sure?"

"All I've ever wanted in my life is for you and Emma to be happy, safe, and here."

"John?"

"I'm still here."

"John, I understand your position. But it can't uproot my life. My family comes first. I'm going to have to resign my position."

"But Kimberly, your boyfriend can find a teaching position here, and you do know we have schools for your daughter to attend."

"I've made my decision John. My family comes first. I want to thank you for all of the opportunities you've given me. You'll have my letter tomorrow."

"Kimberly I wish you would reconsider and I didn't want it to come down to this, unfortunately I do understand. I would love to keep you on the rotation and throw you projects here and there."

"I appreciate that John and I will gladly work for you as a freelance artist."

"Good, if you ever need a reference I'm here."

"Thank you."

"Have a good day."

"You too bye." Kim hung up and Tommy immediately hugged her.

"What happened?" Asked Emma.

"Um, they decided not to open an office here, due to the _'rumors'_ about monster attacks and aliens." Said Kim with a smile.

"I don't know that Loogie's kick the other day sure didn't feel like a rumor." Said Emma.

"Well he said he'd send me projects when he can and if I need a reference he'll give me one."

"Good thank you for staying." Said Tommy with a smile.

"You're never getting rid me." There was a knock on the door. "And that would be the food."

Kim went and retrieved the food from the delivery person and the family of three dug into the cartons. When the phone rang.

"Ugh, hello?" Said Tommy.

"Tommy it's Anton."

"Hey Anton. What's up?"

"Well I just heard from my wife and son that they have both met your beautiful daughter and I have yet to, so what are we going to do to remedy this?"

"It hasn't been intentional Anton, we needed to register her for school so that led to Elizabeth meeting her and Trent met her a couple weeks ago at the battle and then we ran into him at Hayley's today."

"I should think a dinner tomorrow night, here would suffice."

"Let me check with Kim, hang on." Kim was nodding frantically. "You just don't want to make the decision about dinner tomorrow."

"That and whatever they serve will be ten times better than what I can come up with." Said Kim.

"Anton what time?"

"5."

"We'll see you at 5 then now if you'll excuse me my Chinese food is getting cold." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Go eat I'll see all three of you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Is it casual?" Asked Emma.

"For the most part. I think you can get away with what you wore to the park when Mary brought you to us." Said Kim.

"Okay. So how do you know him?" Asked Emma.

"Anton was my research partner once upon a time. We were working on the robotics and dinosaur DNA when he was hurt in a lab accident and became Mesogogg. He was our enemy my last time in uniform."

"And he's your friend still?" She asked.

"Yeah. We've just promised your Mama and Elizabeth that we would never do research together again."

"They can talk about it, but they can ever act on it." Said Kim.

"And they can never work together?"

"Not in an official capacity." Said Kim.

"We learned our lesson." Said Tommy.

"Before or after the Zords attacked downtown?" Asked Kim. "Or after you and Elizabeth sparred on the front lawn of the school when she was still Elsa."

"Both." Said Tommy.

"I can't believe you guys fought on the lawn and you still have a job."

"School board saw it as I was protecting the school and the students."

They hung out a while longer before Emma decided to go up and start filling out the packets that Elizabeth had given her she first had to find the books she needed.

"Now where did Aunt Tanya put you?"

"Everything okay Baby?" Asked Tommy who was walking by.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm just looking for my books so I can start on the packets Mrs. Mercer gave me. Aunt Tanya put them away and I'm just trying to figure out where everything is."

"Well knowing Tanya they're all in alphabetical order by author." Said Tommy.

"Gotcha, ah-ha I found them. Thanks Papa."

"You're welcome Sweetie. Don't stay up too late okay?"

"I won't I'm just going to message the others and work on these packets."

"Okay, we'll be in our room if you need anything."

"Okay. Night."

Emma found the books she needed and went back to her bed and got to work on the packets luckily she remembered the books well enough that she knew where to find the answers to the questions and was able to fill out the forms fairly quickly. Just as she was finishing up the second packet her computer chimed signaling that she had a new IM. She pulled over the laptop and saw the message from Troy.

Troy: whatcha doin?

Emma: homework

Troy: school started?

Emma: summer reading. I got the packets today from the principal.

Troy: how many books?

Emma: 3 but I've already read 2.

Troy: you all settled in?

Emma: unpacked yesterday. No boxes anywhere to be seen it's like I've always been here.

Troy: you have. You never left them, it's like you went to college or boarding school. Now you're back.

Emma: that's a long stay in college lol

Troy: you're an over achiever or very indecisive. What are you doin tomorrow?

Emma: I'm going to try and finish Othello and then we have dinner with Trent's parents.

Troy: Trent?

Emma: one of Papa's former students, his parents are my new principal and one of Papa's friends.

Troy: Oh okay.

Emma: I'll tell you more in person.

Troy: I have to go I just wanted to check in.

Emma: k later.

Emma closed the window and went back to her books. She soon had both packets done and now was free to work solely on _Othello_. She went back over what she read the night before and filled in the answers on the packet before picking up where she left off and read the next 30 pages taking notes along the way and referencing the guide book along the way.

"Hey, just thought I'd come check if you needed anything or if you know steam was coming out of your ears." Said Kim.

"Hi Mama. No I'm good I finished the packets for the books I already read and started on this one."

"That's great. But don't over work yourself you have plenty of time to finish."

"I know but I figure if I work on it before dinner tomorrow I'll have it done within the next day or two."

"You are amazing you know that. Most kids would be scared as hell to be in a new house, new parents, hell new town. But you have just blew through everything and have relaxed."

"You're not new parents."

"What?"

"You said 'new parents' you and Papa aren't new parents you've always been my parents. Troy said it's just like I've been at boarding school all these years. But I'm home now and I'm not going anywhere again. Well to college for sure but not for a while yet."

"We have a long time. The main reason I came in was to see if you needed a break and I can show you something."

"Yeah let me just put this stuff away." Emma quickly cleaned off her bed and then sat back down next to Kim.

"So every year on your birthday either together or when we were away from each other we would get a small cake and blow out candles for you. I know I told you this before but I wanted to show you the pictures."

"This was the night you were born. We put this in here to establish who this album who was for."

"Is that me?" Asked Emma.

"Yeah, you were about 2 hours old."

"Papa's hair was so long."

"Yeah, remind me to show you the pictures when he first moved to town." Said Kim. "We loved you from the moment I found out I was pregnant. We have pictures throughout my pregnancy but those are locked in the safe down in the basement. I'll get them tomorrow."

"This was your 6 month birthday. We decided to mark it. We were still sad that you weren't with us and your adoption was finalized the week before."

The mother and daughter looked through 17 years of pictures of cakes, and the pictures of Tommy and Kim taken on the years they were together. There was one photo when they were of legal drinking age that there was a wine bottle in the picture by accident that made the girls laugh.

"Drinking is not the way to solve problems but that year it made it just a little easier." Said Kim. They continued on looking through the rest of the pictures when Emma decided to share her birthday album with Kim. Luckily Mary had the foresight to take pictures of Emma with her cake by herself. Before Emma could open the book Kim went and found Tommy in their room.

"Handsome." Tommy put down the text book he'd been pulling questions from for an assignment.

"Yeah?"

"I was showing Emma the pictures we took of her birthday cakes and she decided she wanted to show us her's can you come into her room?"

"Yeah."

Tommy followed Kim into their daughter's room and took a seat next to Emma on the bed while Kim took her spot back on the other side. Emma then opened the book and showed the colorful album to her parents.

"Me and Gia put this together a couple years ago the pictures were just in shoe boxes labeled '1 year old, 2 years old'. I thought they deserved albums not just ones to send to you guys."

"You guys did an amazing job." Said Tommy.

"It took us two full weekends." Said Emma with a smile. They continued to look through the album until the last page when they got to a group shot of the Mega Force Rangers all sitting at a restaurant a couple weeks ago. "That's the last page."

"No it's not. You will have many, many more Sweetheart." Said Tommy kissing the top of her head. "Are you still reading 'Othello'?"

"Yeah it's going slower than I thought."

"Snuggle in I'll read you a bit."

"Papa I can read to myself."

"Humor me." Said Tommy with a smile. Both Emma and Kim got comfortable and Tommy found Emma's place in the book. _"Were I the Moor I would not be Iago. In following him I follow but myself; Heaven is my judge, not I for love and duty, but seeming so for my peculiar end. For when my outward action doth demonstrate the native act and figure of my heart. In compliment extern, 'tis not long after but I will wear my heart upon my sleeve for daws to peck at. I am not what I am."_ For twenty minutes Tommy read when he got to the end of the section he stopped and glanced over and saw that Emma was leaning against his shoulder sound asleep and Kim was stroking her hair. "How long she been asleep?"

"Not long. We should go and let her sleep." Said Kim.

"You know she's going to have to read that whole section again. With the cliffs notes."

"Yeah but now she'll have a memory of her Papa reading to her before bed." Said Kim as they made sure Emma was covered and left the room.

"I never thought I'd be able to do that with her."

"I know, but now we can. Upside she seems to love these moments that we missed out on but are making up for."

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too Tommy." Returned Kim as they laid down, her on Tommy's chest before he turned out the light.

The next day passed by in boring fashion everyone had something to do. Emma had to re-read the section that Tommy read the night before. Kim had to put finishing touches on one of her final projects for John, and Tommy worked on his lesson plans and assignments.

"Alright so we have to be at Anton and Elizabeth's soon why don't we start getting ready." Said Kim.

"You girls go first. I'll be up in a second."

"We both already showered we just have to change, let's go." Surprisingly thirty minutes later they were all ready and on time they were out the door. The 25 minute drive to their friends' house was spent listening to the radio mostly while Tommy drove them in the jeep that had the top up due to the report of rain.

Meanwhile at the Mercer house Anton and Elizabeth were preparing dinner and waiting on their guests. Trent had a meeting with his editor for his comic book so he wouldn't be at the dinner.

"So what is she like?" Asked Anton.

"Who? Emma?"

"Yes."

"She's quiet, like Tommy. Respectful uses 'Sir and Ma'am', very polite."

"And she's a Ranger?"

"Yes she's part of the Harwood group. I don't know the ins and outs but she's a pink. Didn't you know this from when you and Hayley monitored the huge battle a couple weeks ago?"

"Once their helmets came off the video feed ended. We never saw the Rangers in civilian form. The only Rangers that we could readily identify by name were those of the original team and our team. I mean we've seen them obviously because of Tommy's video but as far as knowing each one I don't think I could pick them out in a line up." Said Anton with a laugh.

"Neither could I."

"So no one really knew about her?"

"No not that I know of you'll have to talk to Tommy about that, but I'm under the impression that they kept her a secret as protection, and rightfully so given what we know of Zedd, Rita, Mondo, and Divatox. Plus I'm pretty sure if Mesogogg had that knowledge he wouldn't have hesitated in using her. She was only 8 when we were in action."

"He would have. I know he would have. That's why Tommy never mentioned Kim and she was so careful about her visits."

"On to happy things, Emma's here and with her rightful parents. Our friends are happy and getting to do something they never thought they would get to do."

Tommy pulled into the driveway and parked. He then helped Kim and Emma out and they made their way to the front door. Tommy noticed that Emma was hanging back a bit nervously.

"What's wrong Honey?"

"I don't know, I'm not going to like get sucked into a tunnel right?"

"No, all of those were destroyed during our final battle." Stated Tommy.

"And if I get called away?"

"No problem we'll be here when you return." Said Kim.

"Do I need some excuse?"

"Nope just tell us." Said Tommy as he rang the doorbell.

"Tommy! Kim! Come in." Said Anton.

"Hey Anton." Said Kim hugging the older man who was dressed in a button down shirt and jeans.

"And who is this?"

"Dr. Anton Mercer this is our daughter Emma." Said Kim.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Mercer."

"You too Emma, but you can call me Anton, Sweetheart."

"Yes Sir." Said Emma with a smile.

"Well come on in Elizabeth is just finishing the dessert up. Dinner is almost done. I figured we could eat in the kitchen."

"What no formal living tonight?" Joked Tommy.

"No. besides it'll only be the five of us. Trent had a meeting about his comic strip." They followed Anton into the kitchen where they greeted and were greeted by Elizabeth.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Asked Kim.

"Nope. Everything is done except you drinking that glass of wine and Emma whatever you find in the fridge is fair game."

"Thank you Mrs. Mercer."

"Emma, when we're out of school you can call me Elizabeth or Liz."

"Okay." Emma got herself a soda and sat down next to Kim.

"So how far into your reading did you get?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I finished the packets for _'Hunchback' _and the Tolkien bio. I just have to finish reading _'Othello'_."

"I just gave them to you yesterday and you're already finished with two of them?"

"I already read the books I just had to go back and find the answers." Said Emma.

"Tommy, while the women talk can I show you something I'm interested in acquiring for the museum?" Asked Anton.

"Yeah, we'll be right back." Said Tommy.

"Remember our deal Gentlemen!" Said Kim.

"Right no creating Ranger powers unless I share this time." Said Tommy starting to walk away before Kim got a hold of his shirt.

"Uh nope try again."

"We will not create anything together." Said Tommy with a smile.

"You promise?" Asked Kim.

"I promise." Said Tommy kissing her before walking away and towards Anton's study.

"Are they really not allowed to work together?" Asked Emma.

"Yeah." Said Kim. "We know it was an accident but I don't want to leave and practically go into hiding again. Every enemy Tommy and I have come up against with the exception of Mesogogg because he didn't know about me, has used us against one another. And it cost us the one person we both always wanted, you. Even though you're back now. Giving you away was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life."

"I don't know how you two did it. I don't think I could be that selfless and strong. Even though Trent is grown and biologically not ours I can't imagine my life without him now." Said Elizabeth.

"Trent was adopted like you and Papa only his didn't happen until he was he was a teenager." Explained Kim.

"Well I think the three of us all got lucky. Because even though mine was rocky at the end I still had a great childhood." Said Emma.

"I'm glad you had that, that's why we chose Mary and Joe initially." Said Kim.

"You were able to choose them?"

"Yeah, when we finally came to the decision that you couldn't stay with us our worker came to us with a stack of books. All of the prospective families put together an album with pictures and stories. Of all the ones we saw Mary and Joe's seemed perfect. So we chose them and also they were the ones most open to the type of contact we wanted with the letters and albums every year."

"I wish Trent could have that with his biological parents." Said Elizabeth.

"Why can't he?"

"His parents passed away, they were in a cave in when they worked for Anton. That's how he came to live here."

"Oh, did Papa have an open adoption."

"No, he didn't find his biological family until a few months before you were born. He always knew he was adopted but never knew his family until then."

"When Papa was born open adoption was available but it wasn't widely used, also in his case it wasn't an option. Tommy and David's mother didn't tell anyone that she was pregnant with Tommy, by the time she found out his father was long gone. She secretly gave him up and never told anyone involved about David who was staying with Sam and Margaret your great grandmother full time. She died a few months later in a car accident. Sam found out about Tommy when the autopsy revealed that she had been pregnant recently. But the records were sealed so he couldn't get any information. But it kind of worked in our favor because if Sam and Margaret had been able to get him back, he and I wouldn't have met and you wouldn't be here."

"You still wouldn't have met at school?"

"No, see David went to school on the reservation so we know if Tommy had been with his biological family he would have too. So the chances of us meeting are slim. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe us as Rangers were chosen long before we were needed and put on our paths, and Tommy and my path was chosen so that there would be a Pink Megaforce Ranger that looks exactly like us."

While the women were talking in the kitchen Anton and Tommy were in the den that was also Anton's office looking at a couple bones that Anton had acquired.

"I think those would be good for the exhibit you're putting together." Said Tommy.

"I thought so, and there's no spell on them to control the mind of any unsuspecting student." Said Anton reminding him of Kira's run in with one of their previous projects.

"Hey at least it was Kira and not some other student. Our team got off easy they each only had one or two spells a piece. Kim and I lost count of the amount of times we were brainwashed. By the time I had come on the team she'd already had two or three incidents under her belt."

"They didn't spare you guys, huh? What was the worse?"

"When one of us was evil. I almost killed the whole team when I first came on." At Anton's startled look. "I tossed them out of the MegaZord. Then I almost killed Jason in another dimension, then when Kim was still pregnant I almost killed them again that one was Mondo's crew. Then Jason almost killed me after Emma was born. But that turned out okay cause I kind let him hang over the edge of the volcano before I pulled him up. Those are just the ones I remember."

"Why in the world would you let him hang over a volcano pit?"

"He was evil and tried to strangle me I kicked him and he went over. I was holding on to him the whole time. Kim was evil too, but she came back to the good side just in time and helped me pull him up."

"And after all that, she's still with you?"

"Yup 5 years of being a Ranger and a kid later she's still around."

"When are you going to marry the woman?"

"We were waiting until Emma would be able to come. Us getting custody now I'm working it out. I have a ring I've had it for a long time."

After finishing their conversation in the den they rejoined Elizabeth, Kim, and Emma in the kitchen and sat down to eat. The hosts had prepared a large meal for the gathering of Rosemary and Lemon Chicken with garlic mashed potatoes and candied carrots.

"So Emma what classes are you going to be taking when school starts up?" Asked Anton.

"I have English, geometry, early American History, pottery, photography, and martial arts."

"No science?"

"No Sir, I already fulfilled those requirements."

"Do you get good grades?"

"Emma has made honor roll all 3 years, and I have no doubt she'll do it this year as well." Said Elizabeth.

"I want good grades so I can get an academic scholarship." Said Emma.

"What if I told you that you get to go to any school of your choice and don't have to worry about anything." Said Tommy.

"We have a college fund for you Honey." Said Kim taking a bite of her chicken.

"What?"

"We have a college fund for you." Said Tommy.

"There are also benefits to being a Ranger." Said Anton.

"Yeah saving the world and being Ranger helped bring me back to my true home." Said Emma.

"There are other benefits. Myself, Andrew Hartford who worked with the Overdrive team, and Albert Collins. We set up a fund for any Ranger that wants to go to school. We also paid off the 'older' Rangers' student loans that they had. So your college as well as your team's tuitions will be paid." Said Anton.

"We're not older, we're just more experienced. I told you that before." Said Tommy jokingly.

"Stop your just sore that Conner called you the oldest living Ranger." Said Kim. "And you weren't even there when he said it."

"Because I'm not the oldest. Jason is."

"Where were you?" Asked Elizabeth with a laugh.

"Um, that would be when you two had me strapped to the table in the lab with the life force extractor pointed at my chest." Said Tommy with a laugh.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"How do we apply?" Asked Emma.

"There is no application Sweetie." Said Anton. "The only requirement is that you are or have been an active Ranger."

"When it comes time for you guys to start applying we'll pull you all in and explain it to you guys in more detail." Said Kim.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome but you don't have to thank me at all. I'm happy to do it, after the chaos I personally caused it's my way righting some wrongs."

"Which I've told you over and over again you don't have to. But thank you for getting me out of debt." Said Tommy as a joke.

"You were not in debt. Your racing earnings paid for undergrad." Said Kim. "You only had to take loans out for grad school, because Uncle John didn't want you crashing another car."

"That last crash wasn't my fault."

"Tommy, you've been in three car accidents and lost three other cars in the time I've known you."

"Two of those accidents were on the track, Adam stepped on my first jeep, Divatox helped blow up my pick up, and my second jeep died."

"How did Uncle Adam step on your jeep?" Asked Emma. Kim smiled at Tommy who was suddenly finding the table top interesting. Anton and Elizabeth had both heard the story but were interested in how they were going to explain this to their daughter.

"We were downtown on a date when we got called in, we had our Ninjetti Zords at the time and the jeep was parked on the street. Well Adam was trying to engage the thing we were fighting so I could get there and form the MegaZord well he was walking in the Frog and thought he was far enough away from the parked cars and crushed the jeep only we didn't know that until after the battle when we went back to get it to go home in, and the doors were bent in half and touched the butt part of the seats."

"Luckily I had 'monster insurance' and it covered the cost of my next jeep."

"The second jeep had good memories in it." Said Kim not really meaning to bring Emma's conception up.

"How so?" Asked Elizabeth.

"You started this one." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Emma was more than likely created in it."

"Oh ew." Said Emma jokingly.

"Hey we had nosy friends, nosy parents, and alien enemies who were hell-bent on killing us. We had to blow off steam and our parents hated when he and I would spar."

"That's cause I had about 70 pounds on you at any given time. They were afraid you'd get hurt."

"That and hormones raged. My mother saw one of our matches and when I got home she gave me the _'I'm too young to be a grandma, but if you do be safe.'_ Two years later you were born." Said Kim.

"We expect you and Troy to listen better than we did, because we really are too young." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Who's Troy?" Asked Anton.

"Her team's Red." Said Tommy with a sigh.

"We just started dating Saturday." Said Emma.

"Have you been torturing him?" Asked Anton with a smile.

"No more than any other Rookie we've had."

"They made Troy, Jake, and Noah streak through the park when we had the big battle." Said Kim.

"I did it during Homecoming with Jase and Zack. Now they'll have memories, and there were a hell of a lot more people at Homecoming than at the park and we didn't have video cameras pointed at them."

"Billy was filming the game. Trini and I were in the stands laughing."

"I did it in college." Said Anton.

"Me too." Said Elizabeth.

"I don't wanna hear anymore." Whined Emma jokingly.

"Uncle John's cabin, group trip me and him went skinny dipping that was public enough for me. Especially since we had to walk back up to the house hair soaking wet and try to explain why our heads were wet but our clothes weren't."

"Stop please, I'm gonna go deaf."

"Okay we'll stop the trip down naked memory lane and we'll save it for when children aren't present." Said Kim.

They stayed at the house a while longer before returning home. Emma decided she wanted to read in the living room for a bit. When Tommy saw this he took her book and started to read to her from it again.

"O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; it is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock. The meat it feeds on. That cuckold lives in bliss, who, certain of his fate, loves not his wronger: but O, what damned minutes tells he o'er. Who dotes, yet doubts, suspects, yet strongly loves!" Read Tommy.

"Consider yourself lucky Emma the amount of Shakespeare and poetry he's read this week is the most I've heard out of him in twenty years."

"I show my love for you in other ways."

"I know." Said Kim kissing him.

They read until the end of the book that night and when Emma went upstairs she was able to fill out the packet and then she pulled open her Facebook.

Emma- All done with summer reading catch up!

Troy- how did you get done so fast?

Emma- already read 2 of them, and Papa and I read Othello together.

Gia- that's cool! What are you reading next?

Emma- not sure I have many options we hit the bookstore the other day.

Tanya- I left you a present 4th shelf 3rd book in.

When Emma saw Tanya's post she immediately looked at her bookshelf. What Emma found was _'Gone With The Wind_' with a note inside.

_To My Niece-_

_The strength you've shown over the last couple days reminded me of Scarlet. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have over the years, and I can't wait to see your strength and conviction shine in our future years as a family._

_Love Always,_

_Aunt Tanya_

Emma found Tanya's number in her phone and hit 'SEND'.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Emma, I just wanted to thank you for the book."

"Oh, you're welcome Sweetheart. I hope you enjoy it, it's a long read so I figured it would last until your first required reading assignment."

"It defiantly will. Papa and I just finished _'Othello'_."

"You and Papa did?" Asked Tanya.

"Yeah we started reading together."

"That's great. I'm glad you guys are spending time together like that."

"Yeah, it's fun and a good way to relax."

"Well I can't see Tommy reading _'Gone With The Wind'_ with you but Kim might."

"I'll ask her later, I just wanted to call and say thank you."

"Well you are very welcome and I'll talk to you soon Sweetie."

"Okay, bye Aunt Tanya."

Emma sat down on her bed and opened the book, she had seen the movie many times over but this would be the first time she read the inspiration for the classic, and it grabbed her at the first words.

'_Scarlet O'Hara was not beautiful, but men seldom realized it when caught by her charm as the Tarleton twins were.'_ She read the first three chapters before she decided that it was time to go to sleep.

The next few days were spent in a flurry of activity in getting everyone ready for school, and when Tommy needed a break from lesson plans he decided it would be a good idea to test Emma and see where her martial arts skills were. He had seen her battle morphed and unmorphed but he wanted to see her in a more controlled environment. She held her own against him and even managed to knock him down a couple times. Kim meanwhile was off to the side with the video camera filming the match along with the security cameras they had installed around the room. This way they would be able to see what needed improvement and so some people could be entertained. Just as they finished the match Emma's morpher chimed slightly out of breath she answered Gosei.

"This is Emma."

"EMMA VRAK HAS SENT DOWN LOOGIES INTO THE SHOPPING DISTRICT."

"I'm ready Gosei. I'll be back soon."

"Go, be careful." Said Tommy.

"I will."

Emma landed in the middle of the fight and as soon as she had her footing immediately took down a Loogie.

"Hey." Said Jake casually.

"Hi."

"Why do you seem tired?" Asked Troy.

"Cause I just finished doing this against Papa, behind you."

"Thanks."

"You sparred against your father?" Asked Noah.

"Yeah, it was fun. But I just finished that when these guys showed up."

"Well welcome back." Said Gia as she kicked a Loogie away from her.

The insect brigade then sent down a giant lightening bug who looked more like Ray from _'Princess and the Frog'_.

"Oh hello Rangers, allow me to warn you that you don't want to make me light my butt, it's very powerful."

"Troy make him light his butt." Said Emma with a laugh as she and Gia were humming _'Goin' Down the Bayou'_ from the movie.

Finally with a slash of the sword the lightening bug was no more.

"Oh no Ray died again." Said Emma jokingly.

"That's okay he's with Evangeline and we'll see him in the stars tonight." Said Gia as all three boys rolled their eyes.

"Can you hang out a bit?"

"I have to get back. But we'll plan something soon? It's just people will wonder how I'm suddenly here if I stay."

"That's true." Said Troy.

The group had their debriefing with Gosei before she was returned to Reefside. When she appeared in the basement she saw that her parents weren't there and headed upstairs.

"Mama? Papa? I'm back."

"Hey Honey, how was it?" Said Kim from the living room.

"Fine no injuries. It was a giant lightening bug." Emma said sitting on the couch.

"I'm kind of missing our inanimate object monsters more and more."

"Yeah I would too, his major weapon was his butt. Where's Papa?"

"He had to go and set up a few things in his room for work."

The mother and daughter sat there for a bit not only trying to figure out dinner but also making sure Emma had everything she needed for school.

"Should I bring a change of clothes with me to change into for karate?"

"I would I don't know if he's having you all change on the first day but it's best to just be prepared." Said Kim as they organized everything in her book bag. Emma grabbed some gym clothes and placed those in the bag as well and then printed out some photos for her locker one of her, Tommy, and Kim, one of the whole Mega Force team together, and one of just her and Troy. They had found a locker organizer during their shopping trip and she decided she would put that up when she got to school the next day.

Tommy returned from the school and they all sat down for dinner later that night which Emma and Kim had cooked. Emma was nervous for her first day at Reefside. She didn't know what to expect but at least she somewhat knew where the office and her father's classroom was. Everything that she would need the next morning was laid out, her clothes, purse, portfolio and backpack were laid closest to the door that way she just had to grab them and go. Kim would be riding with them tomorrow and picking them up that way she could be there for Emma's first day and it was also a joke for Tommy because on his first day at Reefside it was when the whole mess with Mesogogg started. After triple checking that she had everything she decided to try and distress and read a bit more from _'Gone With The Wind'_.

"Emma you've checked your stuff multiple times Honey, you'll be fine if you need anything you know where to find Elizabeth and I." Said Tommy.

"I know I'm just nervous. In Harwood I've always had Gia with me to get lost with now I'm on my own for the first time."

"I understand I've been there, but in no time at all you'll have people here you can count on too. I promise."

"Thanks Papa."

"You're welcome, now did you pick a new book?"

"Actually Aunt Tanya picked one for me have you read _'Gone With The Wind'_?"

"Not all the way through, I've seen the movie a bunch over the years though."

"Do you want to read it with me? I mean we had fun reading _'Othello'_ I just thought maybe we could continue that?"

"Absolutely, now where are you in the book?"

"Chapter 5."

"Okay, let's sit over here and continue on." Said Tommy as he and Emma settled on the bed with Emma under the covers ready just in case she fell asleep. _"It was ten o'clock in the morning. The day was warm for April and the golden sunlight streamed brilliantly into Scarlett's room through the blue curtains of the wide windows. The cream-colored walls glowed with light and the depth of the mahogany furniture gleamed deep red like wine, while the floor glistened as if it were glass, except where the rag rugs covered it and they were spots of gay color. _

_Already summer was in the air, the first hint of Georgia summer when the high tide of spring gives way reluctantly before a fiercer heat…" _ Read Tommy. As he read the opening paragraphs he could feel the stress of worry lift from his daughter. After reading the chapter he noticed that Emma was asleep. "Well thank goodness she's not in my science classes." He said to himself taking his glasses off.

The next morning her alarm went off at 5:45 am she knew as they settled into a routine of getting ready she could sleep in a bit but this morning she wanted to make sure she was ready to leave when her parents were. After showering and getting dressed she went back to her room and finished getting ready. After double checking she had everything once again she picked up her stuff and made her way downstairs placing her stuff next to the door. She then powered on her phone and saw that she had good luck messages from everyone. She found Kim in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee but Tommy was nowhere to be found.

"Morning."

"Hey Honey you ready?"

"Yup, my stuff is by the door. Where's Papa?"

"Still getting ready. In his defense he's only been up a half hour. Unlike you Early Bird."

"Yeah I didn't want to risk not being ready on time."

"Good, you have to win that fight against the genetics that makes Tommy and David late to everything."

"I'm trying." Said Emma with a laugh dropping an apple cider k-cup in the machine and placing her travel mug underneath it. She didn't drink coffee but when they went shopping and saw them she thought it'd be nice to have them for when she wanted something hot.

"Good morning Ladies."

"Morning Papa."

"Morning Handsome, you all ready for work?"

"Yeah I just need a cup of coffee and then we can leave."

"Emma's cider is almost finished and then it's all your's."

"Okay. Did you grab something for breakfast?" Asked Tommy.

"Yes Sir I'm making some toast." Said Emma.

"And grab a cereal cup we can eat it in the car on the way." Said Kim.

Emma made her breakfast adding some banana and milk and luckily eating most of it before they were all ready to leave. She quickly finished off the rest before Tommy had his briefcase and duffle bag in hand after throwing out the cup she gathered her stuff and followed her parents out the door.

The ride to the school was quiet everyone just lost in their thoughts that it took them a second to realize that Kim had pulled up in front of the school behind other parents dropping their kids off.

"Now no detentions, and I want to see you two right here after school." Said Kim enjoying the fact she was dropping them off.

"Bye Mama see you after school." Said Emma with a laugh.

"Bye Beautiful have a good day." Said Tommy rolling his eyes as he got out of the car. "You got everything?" He turned and asked Emma as Kim got out of the car as well. "Why are you getting out?"

"Hush we're taking pictures, this is her first day of school."

"Well hello there, I'm surprised you're early Dr. Oliver." Said Elizabeth jokingly.

"Mrs. Mercer."

"Liz would you mind taking a couple pictures for us?" Asked Kim handing Elizabeth her camera.

"I'd be honored to." With a few pictures taken Tommy and Emma hugged Kim one last time and headed into the building. "So new students go to that table right there to get their schedules and locker assignments so why don't you go get that and we'll help you find everything."

"Um if it's okay I'd kind of like to be lost like everyone else if that's okay I just don't want people to treat me differently because I know you guys outside of school."

"That's fine, I have my cell if you need me otherwise I'll see you later."

"Thanks."

"You remember where the office is?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Yes Ma'am."

"If you need me I'll be there soon."

"Thank you Mrs. Mercer."

"You're welcome."

Tommy and Elizabeth left Emma at the table and made their ways to their areas, Tommy went and dropped off his things in the room and made his way to the teachers' lounge to refill his coffee. He said hi to a few of the other teachers in there before returning to his classroom to wait for his homeroom. He looked over the homeroom class list and saw his daughter's name on it. _'Emma B. Oliver'_ it brought a smile to his face and he quickly snapped a photo of it and sent it to Kim.

Meanwhile Emma was waiting in line to get her packet of information.

"Name?" Asked the bored teacher.

"Emma Oliver." Emma smiled saying it because it was the first time she'd used it in an official capacity.

"Here you go, class schedule, locker assignment, locker combination code. There is also the handbook and an assignment book in there. Welcome to Reefside High."

"Thank you." Emma stood off to the side and looked over the paper that held her schedule and noticed that her father was listed on the paper twice. Once for the karate class which was her last class of the day and as her homeroom teacher. She then found the paper that had her locker assignment and combination code on it. "Okay locker 1117 where are you?"

"It's near the science labs." Came a voice over her shoulder. When she turned she saw Anton standing behind her.

"Hi Dr. Mercer."

"Hi Emma."

"What are you doing here?"

"Elizabeth forgot something when she left. So I brought it down to her. Where's your father I thought for sure he'd be showing you around."

"Both he and Mrs. Mercer were going to but I wanted to try it on my own."

"Ah, well I will go find my wife then and let you be on your way. Have a good first day."

"Thank you."

She headed over to where she remembered Tommy's room to be and found her locker luckily they were full length lockers so she didn't bend down or stretch to reach any parts of her locker this year. She opened her bag and started setting up her locker. She wrote her schedule on the wipe board that was on the organizer according to the paper she received and then hung the pictures last. She then gathered the notebooks she would need for the morning classes and headed over to Tommy's classroom. She found a seat in the back and placed her bag down on the floor after she pulled out 'Gone With The Wind and read through the chapters she and Tommy read the night before.

"Crap."

"Everything okay?" Asked a girl sitting next to her.

"I forgot to get lunch money from my parents I just have to text my father."

"Hurry, cause as soon as Dr. Oliver gets here phones have to be off and put away or he takes them until the end of the day. And if you don't catch him by last bell you don't get it until the end of the following day. He's strict."

"Got it." Emma said with a smile.

**From Emma to Tommy:**

I just remembered that I have no cash on me for lunch, can I borrow some?

**From Tommy to Emma:**

You have an account that you use your student id for, money should be there text Mama to make sure.

**From Emma to Kim:**

Mama, Papa told me to ask you if my lunch money was put on my account? I'm confused about this.

**From Kim to Emma:**

You have nothing to worry about Sweetie it's all set you just have to get your ID card from your homeroom teacher I think.

**From Emma to Kim:**

Papa's my HR teacher. Do you think he remembered to grab them?

**From Kim to Tommy:**

Did you remember to grab the student ids from the office?

**From Tommy to Kim and Emma:**

Yes I did!

Emma saw him walk in and powered down her phone and stuck it in her purse.

"Morning Everyone."

"Morning. Hi." Came the varied responses of the students.

"I know I've met most of you whether it be from being in my classes, detention, or other means but for the new students I'm Dr. Oliver and I teach science. So now I'm going to take attendance and I'll pass out your IDs. Then possibly by the time I finish that you'll be on your way to 1st period."

Tommy started to take attendance and got through most of the list before he reached Emma.

"Alex Nunez."

"Here."

"Jessica Octavius."

"Here." Said the girl sitting next to Emma.

"Emma Oliver."

"Here." Said Emma.

And with that Tommy continued on to finish his list. "Okay Guys so I have the box with your IDs in it I'm just going to pass it around they should be in alphabetical order so do your best to keep them that way and grab yours when the box comes to you. Here Michael you start it off. Does anyone have any questions?" When there were none he moved to behind his desk and put the attendance paper in the folder and placed it in the box outside his room. "So guys I don't know how many of you plan on eating school lunch today but it's pizza day so at least it'll be edible."

"Dr. Oliver is there like a monthly menu or something?" Asked Emma.

"Uh, not yet it probably won't be out until tomorrow." Said Tommy who stumbled a moment when Emma used his formal title.

The bell rang and all of the kids finished getting their IDs and headed out of the room Emma put her book back in her bag and headed off to find her English class.

"Emma!"

"Hi Jessica right?"

"Right where do you go now?"

"Um, English with Kirkland."

"Mrs. Kirkland follow me I've got Spanish next door to that room. All the departments have their little wings in the building luckily they're all close to each other, what classes to you have the rest of the day?"

"I have geometry and history this morning then lunch and then I have all my extras this after noon."

"Nice well the extras are all mostly near the gym, what extras do you have?"

"Newspaper, Photography, and karate."

"Well you'll have Dr. Oliver for your last class, apparently he's like a black belt my older brother was here and he said that Principal Mercer and him fought on the front lawn but he's been known to exaggerate. Wait you have the same last name any relation?"

"Father/Daughter."

"So does he really have a black belt?"

"Several."

Emma and Jessica made their way to the language wing and found their classrooms it turned out the girls had the same subjects just different classes so Jessica would be able to show her around at least this morning. Emma got settled in the room and pulled out her notebook and the folder that contained her summer reading packets. She was prepared overly so than she probably would be at Harwood but she didn't want to be behind in anything.

"Good Morning Class."

"Morning."

"I know most of you probably aren't functional yet but let's pretend we are shall we? I'm going to take attendance and then if you could pass your summer reading packets up to the front I'd appreciate it." Everyone in the class did as they were told except one person.

"Mrs. Kirkland I don't have the packets I didn't know we had summer reading lists." Said one of the boys.

"Joey how did you not know you've been here for 3 years correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"And you were in Reefside schools before right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then how did you not know there would be summer reading? Okay question for everyone that was here last year. Did you all know about summer reading?"

"Yes Mrs. Kirkland."

"Now raise your hand if you weren't here last year." Emma and two other people raised their hands. "What's your name Honey?"

"Emma Oliver."

"Emma when did you sign up for school?"

"Last week."

"And when did you hear about the summer reading list?"

"Last week?"

"Did you hand in the required packets?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Completed?"

"Yes Ma'am but in my defense I had already read two of the books and Mrs. Mercer told me I could complete the packets on those so really I only had to read one book in that week."

"Thank you Emma. Joey I want those packets by the end of the week or detention for a week until their completed, understood?"

"Yes Mrs. Kirkland."

Emma's morning classes continued on with receiving the books she'd need, syllabuses, and her first assignments. On her way to lunch she found Jessica in the hallway after she had dropped her stuff off at her locker and ended up passing Tommy in the hall.

"Hey Kid, how's your day going?"

"Good, I found someone who has the classes in the same wings as me so that helped."

"Great, so I'm going to have you guys change for class this afternoon, and I checked your lunch account there's money there."

"Thanks Papa."

"Oh so I'm Papa now cause in class I was Dr. Oliver?"

"In class yes, in the hall no one cares. Bye Dr. Oliver." Said Emma as she walked away and found Jessica to head to lunch with.

"What'd your dad want?"

"My Papa? He just wanted to tell me he was making us change for karate today, and that he checked my account and there is money there."

"You don't call your dad 'Dad'?"

"Nope. It's a long story and I really don't want to talk about it at school."

"That's fine I was just curious, by the way you can turn on your cell during lunch."

"Really? That's cool." Emma pulled her phone out of her purse and turned it on. Once it was powered up Jessica saw the photo of Tommy, Kim, and Emma at Angel Grove Park on the home screen. "Is that your mom?"

"Yeah we took it a couple weeks ago." Her phone then sprang to life with more messages wishing her good luck for the day and friend requests from Bulk and Skull. She quickly sent a text asking Kim if it was okay that she accepted their requests to which Kim replied with an 'of course'. Emma accepted the requests and then answered a couple texts from the other Rangers while waiting in line for her food.

"So what do you have next?" Asked Jessica.

"Huh? Oh sorry I have pottery next and then newspaper."

"So how come you're not taking science? I would think with your papa as the teacher you would have?"

"I already have my science requirements and that's exactly why I didn't take an extra class. I don't want anyone to think I'm taking it for an easy A, if anything I think he'd be harder on me."

"I would." Said Tommy walking by. "You want me to get your lunch so you don't have to wait?"

"Nope I'm good. I can wait." Emma and Jessica got their lunches and then found a table.

"So when did you move here because I haven't seen you around?"

"Last week. I was living in Harwood."

"But Dr. Oliver's been here for years?"

"I was adopted at birth, but I had a falling with my adoptive parents. Dr. Oliver is my biological father."

"What about your biological mother?"

"She's here. Her and Papa have been together since high school. Listen can we just keep all this between us? All that matters is I'm where I belong."

"My lips are sealed." Said Jessica.

Meanwhile Tommy was in the Teachers' Lounge after getting his lunch.

"Tommy I have a question?" Asked Mrs. Kirkland.

"Shoot."

"I have a new student Emma Oliver in Senior English class any relation?" Elizabeth sat down having heard the question.

"She's my daughter." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Well she is very polite."

"I wish I could take credit, but thank you Jane."

"You're welcome." The teachers all knew Tommy was a private person and respected it.

The first day carried on after lunch and Emma's pictures had been accepted and she had become the photographer for the newspaper. She was nervous about the appointment but she had also seen some of the other portfolios submitted and a lot of the pictures were self-shots taken with their cell phones or other cameras. She asked Mrs. Kirkland not to say anything to anyone stating she wanted to tell her parents first and the teacher agreed.

It was now time for her Karate class with Tommy and she headed towards the athletics wing. She found the girls locker room and quickly stowed her things in the locker that had her name on it and quickly changed into her sweats. There were only two other girls in the room with her and she then headed out the door to the gym when she got there she spotted about 7 boys sitting on the bleachers so she sat a little ways away and waited for Tommy to make an appearance, she glanced at the wall on the clock and rolled her eyes, she then heard the door to the coaching offices and locker room open.

"Afternoon everyone." Said Tommy coming out in his gi. Once everyone saw him they all stood up and bowed.

"Afternoon Dr. Oliver." Said the group.

"Have a seat on the mats guys today is going to be informal. We're going to mostly go over rules and figure out where you all stand as far levels."

"Then why did you have us change?" Asked one of the girls who Emma had a feeling wouldn't last long.

"Because in order to figure out where you guys are now as opposed to last year you need to be comfortable and the clothes you all had on earlier wouldn't allow that. So we're going to sit down and talk first." Tommy took a seat on the mat and started to lay out what he was going to say. "Now this is not going to be an easy class. I refuse to let it be one, if you are in here you are working just like in my lab. Most of you know I've been involved in Martial Arts most of my life I've been teaching it longer than most of you have been alive. Now you guys will change every day for class this is why I have it as the last class of the day. When I'm in here I expect you guys to be in here. Now I need to look and see where you guys were last year and look at the recommendations from the instructors some of you saw during the summer and I need to test you ladies. We're going to do this over the course of this week. Emma you're up first." Said Tommy pointing at Emma with a smile.

"Yes Sir."

"Bow." Said Tommy. He then put her through her the tests usually the testing would be a lot longer but he had seen her in battle both as a civilian and with the protection of the armor. "So we're going to spar a bit and then I'll figure out where you are at." After they went a few rounds and the class slowly figured out that they knew each other outside of class he determined that she would be a yellow belt and marked it in his book. He glanced at the clock and saw that class was almost over. "Alright guys that's it for today when we get here tomorrow Julie you're up against Joey so I can see where you are at. Go change." The class bowed to him and headed off to the locker room.

"I don't think I'm going to come back tomorrow." Said Julie when they got to the locker room.

"Why not?" Asked Emma curious.

"Because I thought we'd just be you know watching the boys and Dr. O. fight I didn't think he'd be making us up against each other." Said Julie.

"Please Jules, tell the truth you wanted to go up against Dr. O.." Said the other girl Kaitlin.

"Emma how did you get so lucky?"

"He's my father and he's seen me fight."

"Dr. O.'s your dad?"

"Yeah. I have to get changed I'll be right back." Emma decided to just clean up a bit and shower when she got home. When she came back she saw that Julie and Kaitlin were already changed.

"So Dr. O.'s like really your dad like by birth? Not step-father or and uncle or something?" Asked Kaitlin.

"No he's my father." Said Emma with a smile.

"Then how come we've never seen you before? I mean Dr. O.'s been teaching here forever."

"It's a long story and I don't really want to talk about it right now." Said Emma.

"That's cool." Said both Julie and Kaitlin understanding her position.

The girls left the locker room and headed out. Emma luckily didn't have to stop at her locker since she had brought everything that needed to go home with her to the locker room. So she headed out to the front doors and waited for Tommy and Kim.

"Hey Kid." Said Tommy coming out.

"Hi Papa." Said Emma with a smile at how quickly they changed from student/teacher to father/daughter.

"Mama's not here yet?"

"Nope, but we're early." Said Emma.

"So how was your first day?"

"Good I met some nice people. We'll see if they become friends. It'll just be hard to find that balance. You know?"

"Yup of the friends you can tell and those you can't. We've been there. Bulk and Skull only know Andros and TJ." Before he could elaborate more there was a honk and a familiar car pulling up in front.

"I think that's us." Said Emma with a smile.

"I think so too, let's head home." Kim stepped out of the car to greet them.

"How was school children?"

"You are enjoying this whole dropping me off and picking me up thing too much." Said Tommy kissing her.

"Really outside of school at least wait until we get home where no one can see." Whined Emma jokingly.

"Such a teenager." Said Kim shaking her head. "Okay let's go I want to know how your day went."

"Keys?"

"No." Said Kim opening the drivers' side door. She and Emma laughed at Tommy's look to her and got in. "Are you walking?"

"I wanted to drive."

"Well we all want something, today's not your day." Said Kim as Tommy got in the car. "So how was school?" Asked Kim with a smile as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Good, made it out without detention or new powers." Said Emma.

"Always a bonus, what about you Handsome."

"The same. So what are the plans for tonight?" Asked Tommy.

"That depends on Emma."

"On me?"

"Do you have homework?" Asked Kim.

"Not really, but I need you guys to sign some forms."

"It's the information packets, emergency contacts. There's like 10 pages." Said Tommy.

"Looks like you and I have homework rather than the kid." Said Kim jokingly.

"Who are we putting down for emergency contact?"

"How about Hayley since she's in town and we'll call Jase and Trini for back up." Said Kim.

"I am 17."

"I know how old you are I was in labor with you for 24 hours. But it means you are still not legal and need an adult to sign you out." Said Kim.

"24 hours?"

"Yup, 24 hours and 10 minutes started at 2am and continued until you were born at 2:10 am the next morning. They wanted to give me a C-section but I knew if you were anything like Papa you'd show up when you wanted to and you weren't in any distress."

"Did you get to see me at the hospital?"

"We stayed with you all day, and then you were taken to the nursery and given to Joe and Mary." Said Tommy.

"So is your schedule easy to follow?"

"All my academics are in the morning and all of my arts are in the afternoon and Papa's class is last."

"That's great did they like your portfolio for the newspaper?"

"Yes, you are looking at the new photographer for the Reefside High Chronicle."

"Are you serious?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah, all the other people submitted selfies and other cell phone pictures. Luckily when there are away games I can travel on the bus with whatever team is playing and none of the teams play on the same day."

"That's great you know what let's go to Hayley's and celebrate before heading home." Said Tommy.

The family arrived at the CyberCafe and were greeted by one of Hayley's workers and found a table. Just then three other people walked in the door and were slightly surprised to find Emma sitting there with Tommy and Kim.

"Are you in the wrong town?" Asked Conner over Emma's shoulder.

"Hi Conner." Said Emma with a smile.

"Hi Emma." Said Conner giving the younger Ranger a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kira also hugging her.

"You forgot to tell them." Said Kim smacking Tommy's arm.

"I didn't see you calling them either." Said Tommy.

"What happened?" Asked Ethan as he, Kira, and Conner sat down.

"My adoptive parents didn't want me anymore, and returned to sender." Said Emma with a smile.

"So wait you live here permanently?" Asked Kira.

"Yeah, today was my first day at Reefside High."

"Did you find anything in the woods?" Asked Conner with a smile.

"I stuck to the classrooms." Said Emma with a smile.

"Well we are celebrating today." Said Kim.

"What are we celebrating?" Asked Hayley coming around with everyone's usuals.

"Emma got the job of being the Reefside High Chronicle's photographer." Said Kim obviously proud of her daughter.

"That's awesome Emma!" Said Hayley and the other Rangers.

"I just hope my other job doesn't get in the way." Said Emma.

"It will you can count on that." Said Ethan jokingly.

"Yeah but lately our shifts have been getting longer."

"You'll get through it. Its hard at times but so worth it in the end." Said Tommy as Emma's communicator beeped.

"Speaking of." Said Emma.

"Have them give you a ride home later." Said Kim.

"I will. Aunt Hayley is there somewhere private I can go?"

"Yeah come on I'll show you my office." Emma followed Hayley to the office and contacted Gosei.

"Gosei this is Emma is everything okay?"

"EMMA I NEED YOU IN THE TOWN SQUARE IMMEDIATELY."

"I'm ready Gosei."

Emma was then transported out of the office and found herself in the middle of the battle with Loogies all around her.

"Hi Ems." Said Gia.

"Hi, how long has this been going on?"

"Ten minutes maybe, were you still at school?"

"No we were at the CyberCafe that my Aunt Hayley owns."

"Cool."

"Hey how was your first day?" Asked Troy kicking a Loogie away from her.

"Good became the photographer for the school newspaper, and Papa tested me behind you, and he told me that I'm going to be a yellow belt."

"That's awesome." Said Jake.

Just then the monster along with more Loogies, Creepox, Vrak, and a new version of Metal Alice showed up on the scene.

"What is going on why are they all here?" Asked Emma suddenly scared.

"I don't know but we better morph." Said Troy. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Mega Force Red!"

"Mega Force Blue!"

"Mega Force Black!"

"Mega Force Pink!"

"Mega Force Yellow!"

Once the Rangers finished their morphing sequence the battle raged on into the night. Worrying Tommy and Kim. All the parents were wondering where the kids were but knew if there was trouble there would be a call.

"Tommy this bad. I'm worried their battles have never gone on this long what if she's hurt."

"Gosei would have called us. Let's go downstairs and see if we can see what's going on." He said leading the way to the basement.

The worried parents tapped into the feed from the battle and saw why the battle was taking so long they were fighting everybody.

"Do you think this is it for them?" Asked Kim gripping his hand tightly.

"Is it wrong to say I hope so?"

"No." Said Kim as they saw the younger Rangers call on the Zords when the monster grew. They then watched for another agonizing 2 hours as the battle raged on. Finally they blew up the monster only for him to be replaced with a giant Vrak.

"RANGERS YOU MUST USE ALL OF YOUR POWER TO DEFEAT HIM AND THE OTHERS." Said Gosei over the intercom.

"Gosei how do we do that?" Asked Troy.

"YOU MUST SACRIFICE THE ZORDS AND THE POWERS ONCE YOU DO THAT VRAK AND THE OTHERS WILL BE DEFEATED."

"Wait if we do that it means we won't be Rangers anymore?" Asked Emma.

"THAT IS CORRECT EMMA."

"Are we ready to do that Guys?"

"We'd have an easier Senior year." Said Gia.

"Guys while we debate this more of the city is being destroyed." Said Noah.

"Let's give it all we've got." Said Jake.

"GOOD LUCK RANGERS I WILL SEE YOU WHEN YOU RETURN BACK TO THE COMMAND CENTER."

The Rangers pushed the Zords further than they ever had before and ended up slashing every single member of the Armada. As the monsters blew up one by one the Rangers were thrown from the MegaZord and watched as it self destructed and finished off the remaining enemies. The sheer force of it caused the Rangers to demorph and when they looked at their morphers they were burnt out just as they had when Metal Alice shorted them. They all felt the familiar pull of Gosei transporting them to the Command Center.

"ARE YOU ALL OKAY RANGERS?"

"Yes Gosei we are." Said Troy.

"YOU DID A GREAT SERVICE TO YOUR PLANET RANGERS. I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU."

"So what do we do now Gosei?" Asked Emma.

"YOU NOW RETURN TO YOUR LIVES. YOU ARE FREE TO DO ANYTHING YOU CHOOSE WITHOUT ANY CONCERNS THAT YOU ARE NEEDED TO PROTECT THE PLANET. CONGRATULATIONS ON A JOB WELL DONE MY RANGERS YOU HAVE DONE ME PROUD."

"Me too." Said Tensou.

"So Gosei now that the world is safe what will you do?"

"I WILL STAY HERE AND MONTIOR THE EARTH UNTIL SUCH A TIME THAT A NEW TIME HAS TO BE CALLED. THEN I SHALL PASS ON THE DUTIES."

"We'll miss you guys." Said Gia.

"WE WILL MISS YOU TOO. PREPARE TO RETURN TO THE LAST PLACE YOU WERE."

"Oh, Gosei can you actually transport me to my parents' house I was at the CyberCafe but it's closed now."

"OF COURSE PINK RANGER."

"Call me later." Said Troy.

"I will, bye guys."

"Bye Ems." Said everyone as Emma disappeared.

Emma reappeared in the kitchen she looked around the downstairs portion of the house and couldn't find Tommy and Kim.

"Mama! Papa! I'm home!"

"Emma's back let's go upstairs." Said Kim heading up the stairs.

"Emma?"

"Mama!" Said Emma hugging her mother.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore." She responded as Tommy came up through the trap door after he had shut down the computers.

"Hey you okay Baby?" Asked Tommy pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah, but I have something to tell you guys."

"What's that?" Asked Kim.

"I'm retired."

"Retired?" Asked Tommy.

"We had to sacrifice our powers to stop the Armada we're not Rangers anymore." Said Emma with tears in her eyes.

"No that's not true. No matter how long you been away from your powers whether it be a couple hours, 10 years, or even 18 like me you will always be a Ranger." Said Kim.

"Some first day of school, huh?"

"You'll be fine, luckily you have something we didn't." Said Kim.

"What's that?"

"People who have been there and can help you through it." Said Tommy.

"Do you want some dinner?"

"Yes please."

"Come on we'll get you fed and then we can all relax after Papa and I fill out that paper work."

"Okay let me get it." Said Emma going over to the door way and finding her book bag and pulling out her folder for all the school notices. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Said Kim.

"Now we talked to Hayley, and then Jase and Trini if we are unreachable which will be rare they're going to be your emergency contacts." Said Tommy.

"Okay." Said Emma as Kim placed a plate of grilled chicken tenders and sweet potato fries in front of her. "Thank you Mama."

"You're welcome." Said Kim kissing the top of her head. While Emma ate her dinner Tommy and Kim filled out the needed paperwork. "Emma do you have any allergies to medications?"

"No."

"We need to call Dana at some point this week and get you a physical."

"Dana?"

"Yup she's a fellow pink, she was on Lightspeed." Said Kim.

"Oh I met her the day we had the major battle."

"Yeah. Well she's a doctor and sees all the Rangers. Since some of us have residual energies that can't be explained to a civilian doctor."

"That and you're going to eventually need one for school especially with the athletics." Said Tommy.

"Even if you hadn't been a Ranger or stayed with us from birth you'd still be seeing her." Said Kim.

"Why's that?"

"Because of the powers Tommy and I held and where they were from especially Tommy's we had no idea how you would react when you were born luckily you were fine and came out a normal healthy baby."

Emma finished her dinner and washed her plate and silverware before informing her parents she was going to go up and shower and get ready for bed. She was exhausted between school, karate with her father, and the final battle she had no strength left. After her shower she braided her hair and changed into her pajamas before grabbing her book and heading downstairs.

"Hey I'm surprised you're still awake." Said Tommy.

"Probably not for much longer. I just wanted to get some reading in before I crashed."

"Come here." Said Tommy with a smile he took the book from her and they settled on the couch and started the next chapter of _'Gone With The Wind'_. "We're on chapter 8 already?"

"I read a bit at school during homeroom this morning." Said Emma with a smile.

"Okay Chapter 8 it is. _"As the train carried Scarlett northward that May morning in 1862, she thought that Atlanta couldn't possibly be so boring as Charleston and Savannah had been and, in spite of her distaste for Miss Pittypat and Melanie, she looked forward with some curiosity toward seeing how the town had fared since her last visit, in the winter before the war began._

_Atlanta had always interested her more than any other town because when she was a child Gerald had told her that she and Atlanta were exactly the same age…"_ Tommy read on until the end of the chapter when Kim tapped his arm and when he glanced down he saw that Emma had once again fallen asleep this time against his arm.

"She had a long day." Said Kim pulling Emma towards her so Tommy could stand up.

"If it wasn't the second day of school I'd say let her stay home tomorrow but I'm worried it'd draw suspicions."

"I'll see how she feels in the morning. I'm not playing with her health school or not."

"Yeah. I'd just hate if she fell behind on day 2." Said Tommy picking Emma up off the couch and following Kim upstairs.

"How much could she really miss?" Asked Kim turning down the comforter and sheets.

"True. We'll let her make the call. If she's up to it great if not I'll get her work and bring it to her tomorrow."

"I just hope her withdrawals are easier than yours were."

"I think you had the easiest out of all of us."

"That's cause my body had already started the process before we knew I was leaving and I was too busy concentrating on keeping my breakfast down due to the morning sickness to really worry about them." Said Kim as Tommy gently placed Emma on her bed and Kim covered her up. "I like this." Said Kim.

"What?"

"Putting our daughter to bed together I never thought we'd be able to do this unless we had another child."

"It's not too late I think I remember how we created this one." Said Tommy jokingly as they moved out of the room.

"No more babies until I am wearing two rings and at least one of them is sparkly."

"Wanna go to City Hall after work tomorrow?"

"I'm going to totally pretend you didn't just say that and wait for a real proposal." She said smacking his arm.

"How do you know that wasn't the real one?"

"Because there haven't been conference calls between you and your little friends." Said Kim with a smile.

"They were your friends first." Said Tommy as they went back downstairs to relax some more.

The rest of the night the couple spent sitting on the couch working on their separate projects but spending time together before they decided to head to bed.

The next morning Kim woke up first to the alarm and then pushed at Tommy to wake him up.

"Start getting ready I'll go check on Emma." Said Kim as she got out of bed. When she got into Emma's room she saw her being restless and breaking into a sweat. "Oh Sweetie you are so not going in today and luckily it's the weekend. Tommy! TOMMY!" She then heard Tommy's hurried footsteps.

"What is she okay?"

"She's restless and has a fever can you call Dana please?"

"Yeah. I'm going to call Elizabeth too."

"Okay."

Tommy went back to their room and found his cell phone and pulled up Dana's number.

"Hello?" Asked Dana sleepily.

"Dana it's Tommy."

"Tommy what's wrong are you guys okay?" Dana asked suddenly awake and looked at Carter who had stepped out of their adjoined bathroom. She heard Tommy take a deep breath and she knew she possibly wouldn't like this.

"Emma's going through power withdrawal."

"How the only way she'd be going through power withdrawal is if she lost her powers?"

"She did. Last night they defeated the Armada for good. It's over for the Mega Force team."

"I'm on my way." Said Dana getting out of bed and grabbing some sweats knowing she'd be at Tommy and Kim's a while. "What about the other kids?"

"I don't have a clue and it's not like I can really call their parents to check."

"I know, okay well we're on our way. Just do your best to keep her comfortable and cool we're going to get her through this I promise."

"Thanks Dana."

"We're family you guys would do the same for us if needed."

"You can count on it."

"Is your lab still functional?"

"Yeah."

"Okay do you know how to work everything I'd need to figure out where she is exactly?"

"I'll call Hayley or Billy." He said with slight humor.

"Bye Tommy."

"Bye." He hung up from Dana and immediately found Elizabeth and Anton's home number.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth I'm glad I caught you before you left. I need Anton to sub for me."

"Why what's wrong?"

"The kids had their final battle last night and Emma's going through withdrawal Dana's on her way up to help us. I don't want to leave."

"No don't stay home with your family we'll cover for you at school. What about your karate class?"

"Damn there's a DVD in my desk about the history of Martial Arts if he could just put that on in the lab they should be fine."

"Okay. I'll stop by after work with Emma's work if there is any and I'll bring you guys some dinner."

"Thank you Elizabeth I really appreciate this. I know it's only the 2nd day but unfortunately the Ranger world does not take that into account."

"Take care of your family Tommy, let us worry about the rest."

"Okay I'll see you this afternoon."

"Bye."

"Bye." Tommy finished his second phone call and decided to go and check on Kim and Emma and then make the calls to Hayley and Billy.

"How is she?"

"I don't know. Did you call Dana?"

"Yeah she's on her way and I think Carter's coming along. I also called Elizabeth she and Anton are going to cover for us at the school and then bring over dinner for us tonight. I was just going to call Hayley and Billy in case we need to go downstairs."

"Good idea." He quickly found Billy's number on his phone and hit send.

"Hey Tommy what's up?"

"How soon can you get here?"

"What's wrong?" Asked Billy instantly on high alert and grabbing his wallet and car keys on his way to Reefside.

"The kids are retired."

"How's Emma?"

"It's bad Billy."

"I'm on my way leaving now. Did you call Dana?"

"Yeah. I need you here to run the lab. You know the equipment better than anyone. I'm also going to call Hayley."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can do you want me to call everyone else?"

"If you could but it's up to you guys if you all come in. It's mostly going to be us all waiting around."

"But we'll be together." Said Billy.

"How are we going to go about checking on the other kids it's not like I can just call the parents and say 'Hey how's Gia's withdrawals going?'"

"We'll figure something out."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Later." Said Billy as the men hung up.

"He's on the way. He's doing the call tree. I need to call Hayley and get her over here to start everything up." He said dialing Hayley's number.

"This better be good Tommy do you know what time it is?" Said Hayley half awake.

"Emma's sick I need you to come over and start up the basement Billy's on his way."

"What kind of sick?"

"Power withdrawal."

"I'm on my way." Said Hayley getting out of bed and hurrying about her house gathering what she'd need for the day and possibly weekend.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

As a way to not have to make 10,000 phone calls Billy sent out a general text to the people in their core group. **'Phoenix down, Falcon Crane requesting assistance. Phoenix power sick.'**

Jason must have been up checking his emails cause he was the first to respond with an inquiry.

Jason: Power sick how

Billy: withdrawal I'm on my way down.

Jason: see you at the house.

Billy: sounds good. Pass it on huh? I've got to start driving.

Jason: done.

Within an hour or so the other Rangers arrived at Tommy and Kim's they had all communicated with each other and Carter provided a lights and siren escort all the way to Valencia Dr. being sure to stop the siren when they got close to the house as to not disturb Emma if she was sleeping. They got to the door and knocked. Hayley had been waiting for them after starting up the basement equipment and opened the door.

"Where are they?" Asked Dana.

"Upstairs, follow me." Said Hayley.

"Hayley is everything turned on?" Asked Carter.

"It's all powered I just couldn't move stuff into position."

"We'll take care of that. You guys just worry about Emma." Said Carter.

Dana went upstairs with Hayley and stepped into Emma's room she placed a hand on Kim's back and Kim stood up and hugged Dana.

"Hayley's got the equipment up and running Carter and the other guys are moving it into place why don't we get her downstairs."

"Okay." Said Tommy picking his little girl up and carrying her down to the basement. When he got down there he gently placed her on the bed and moved while Hayley, Billy, and Dana moved in to hook her up to the equipment. Once that was done they watched the monitors and usually when one of them was hooked up their singular color showed their vital signs, the exceptions were those who held multiple colors prime examples Tommy, Jason, Adam, and Rocky. So when Emma was hooked up they were all perplexed when there were green, white, and also the pink powers she held showing up.

"Um, guys you might want to take a look at this." Said Hayley who was now at the computers.

"Wait I thought the system was set up to show what colors we wore? Why is Emma showing 3 different colors? She's only been one color right?" Asked Jason who was looking at the monitors.

"Yeah." Said Kim confirming her daughter's color.

"So why is she showing not only pink but also green and white?" Said Jason.

"What?" Asked Tommy.

"The only times I've seen multiple colors in one person is if you guys changed suits but Emma's only been one." Said Billy.

"Billy, is it possible that it's Power Transference?" Asked Trini.

"What do you mean?"

"When Emma was conceived Kim and Tommy were active Rangers and our life forces were linked with our power coins that's why Kim got so sick when Zedd took her and also when Kat got a hold of her coin. So it is possible that she's got some of their powers in her. Not active but they make up her."

"Should we try to contact Dulcea?" Asked Aisha.

"I'm going to check Zordon's database and see if he left any information for us." Said Billy.

"Billy it's not likely when we spoke with him during the pregnancy he said he wasn't aware of any possible complications that could arise." Said Kim.

Billy nodded and into the search bar of the database 'Ranger Pregnancy' and it came up with a few diary entries that Zordon had input during the course of Kim's pregnancy.

_**MARCH 1996-**_

_**I AM AT A LOSS. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO PROCEED WITH POSSIBLE INFORMATION REGUARDING THE NEWS I JUST RECEIVED FROM TWO OF MY RANGERS. THERE IS NO PRECIDENCE FOR THE SITUATION. I HAVE NEVER HAD AN ACTIVE RANGER INFORM ME OF AN OFFSPRING OR A CHILD CONCIEVED DURING ACTIVE SERVICE AS IN THE NOW CASE OF MY WHITE AND PINK RANGERS. I DO NOT KNOW HOW THE ACTIVE ANCIENT NINJETTI POWERS SHALL EFFECT THE EXPECTED CHILD. I ALSO WORRY ABOUT RITA AND ZEDD FINDING OUT AND THE OUTCOME. I HAVE SHARED MY FEARS WITH MY RANGERS AND THEY HAVE SHARED IN THE SAME FEARS. THE DECISION IS SOLELY THEIRS BUT I HOPE THE CHILD WILL BE SAFE AND LOVED IN WHICHEVER HOME SHE ENDS UP IN. THE CHILD WILL BE A GIRL I HAVE NOT SHARED THIS PREMONITION WITH MY RANGERS AND UPON SPEAKING WITH DULCEA IT IS DETERMINED THE CHILD SHALL RECEIVE THE SPIRIT ANIMAL OF THE PHOENIX. THE FALCON AND CRANE SPIRITS SHALL ALSO LOOK AFTER THEIR OFFSPRING UNTIL IT IS TIME FOR THE CHILD TO BE BORN.**_

_**AUGUST 1996-**_

_**THE CHILD HAS BEEN BORN, AND THE DECISION HAS BEEN MADE FOR SAFETY THAT THE DAUGHTER BORN TO MY RANGERS NEEDS TO EXPIERENCE. I KNOW SHE SHALL BE SAFE FROM THE HARM I HAVE BROUGHT ON TO MY RANGERS IN MY FIGHT AGAINST RITA, ZEDD, AND NOW THE MACHINE EMPIRE. I HOPE SOME DAY THEY WILL BE ABLE TO FORGIVE ME FOR THIS DECISION. MAY THE POWERS PROTECT HER AND THE SPIRIT ANIMALS OF THE FALCON, CRANE, AND PHOENIX GUIDE HER. UPON MY DEATH MAY MY SPIRIT TOO ALWAYS BE WITH HER. LITTLE IS KNOWN ABOUT HOW THE PAST POWERS OF MY RANGERS EFFECT HER ESPECIALLY MY WHITE RANGER'S GIVEN THAT HIS POWERS COME FROM MY OWN BUT IT IS HOPED THAT THEY SHALL ONLY PROTECT HER IN TIMES OF HARM.**_

Tommy and Kim listened to Billy read Zordon's private journal entries and cried silently when it was read that he wanted forgiveness for putting them in the middle of his fight with their enemies.

"So from what I'm getting Tommy and Kim's powers at the time they created…" Jason paused and shuddered. "…Emma are warring inside her in order to protect her."

"Essentially yes." Said Billy.

_**(Inside Emma's mind)**_

"_Falcon she's getting sicker we need to do something." Said the Crane._

"_I can absorb her illness." Said the DragonZord spirit._

"_I already caused the fever so we can sweat it out of her." Said the Firebird._

"_Yeah and see how well that worked out? She's now in the basement, hooked up to machines and they found out about us. Great work." Said the Crane._

"_I can handle this people." Said the DragonZord._

"_What if we just stop and let her heal?" Asked the White Tiger._

"_How about we all stop arguing and let me and Crane fix this. She is our hatchling we were in service when she broke through the egg. So everyone SHUT UP!" Said the Falcon as he and the Crane went into meditative states._

On the human side they watched as Emma's vitals dropped into a more normal range and the sudden jumps in the spikes calmed down.

"Tommy we need to contact the kids and make sure they're all okay." Said Kim.

"Where's Emma's phone?"

"I have Gia's number." Said Kim as she pulled out her phone and selected Gia's cell number.

"Hello?" Said a very tired Gia.

"Gia, Sweetie it's Kim I was just wondering how you and the boys are feeling?"

"Like a monster and Loogies ran me over." Said Gia. "Mostly just tired."

"And the boys?"

"About the same. How's Emma?"

"She'll be fine, she just needs sleep like you guys do. So I'll let you get back to it and have Emma call you later."

"Okay. Kim?"

"Yeah Honey?"

"Is this supposed to happen?"

"Yeah it's just your body's way to expelling the powers you should be fine by tomorrow or the next day. Can you pass that on to the boys and tell them to call us just to check in or if they have any questions?"

"Yeah I'll text them right now. Thank you."

"No problem Honey. Get some sleep."

"Okay good night."

Meanwhile Tommy found Troy's cell phone number and dialed it.

"Who are you calling?" Asked Trini with a smile having a good idea.

"I'm checking on the boys. I'm being a responsible and concerned parent."

"Uh-huh." Said Aisha.

"Hello." Came a tired sounding Troy on the phone.

"Troy it's Emma's dad Tommy, how are you feeling Kid?"

"Body parts I didn't even know I had hurt." Said Troy sitting up now.

"Yeah I've been there. Listen Emma's not feeling well and I was just wondering if there's anything I should know about?"

"No, no, no Sir. We had our last battle yesterday that's probably why she doesn't feel well. I swear to you we didn't do anything more than kiss."

"You kissed my daughter?"

"Yes Sir." Said Troy slightly scared he just pissed off one of the most powerful Rangers and his girlfriend's father who had the best aim of anyone and acres and acres of forest behind his house.

"When was this?"

"I think it was the night before she moved Sir."

"Really and where did this kiss take place?"

"Uh, um, i…in my basement Sir before she went to the Goodall's. I promise you Dr. Oliver I did nothing but kiss Emma."

"Okay but then how did she end up so sick? She had to miss her second day of school."

"I don't know Dr. Oliver I did everything I could to keep her safe last night. Maybe it's because we don't have powers anymore."

Tommy had Troy on speakerphone and he and the other men were in the corner away from the girls listening to Troy quake in his socks and cracking up laughing quietly.

"I appreciate your honest answers Troy and just so you know the reason you all feel like crap today is because of the loss of powers we call it power withdrawals. All you can really do is stay in bed and sleep it off. Feel better and take it easy I'll make sure Emma contacts you guys later. Bye."

"G…g…goodbye Dr. Oliver."

"That was mean. But awesome." Said Jason.

"I can't believe you did that." Said Adam.

"Why can't you?" Asked Tommy.

"Is this what you were like when you were green?" Asked Adam.

"Oh he was worse. I told you guys about when he tossed us out of the MegaZord." Said Jason.

"How are they?" Asked Hayley as she rolled her eyes at the men's conversation and saw Kim hang up her phone.

"Flu like symptoms Gia said it's like the Loogies and a monster ran over her." Said Kim with a slight laugh.

"Sounds about right." Said Carter.

"Anyways she said she'd text the boys." Said Kim with a light smile before looking over at Emma.

"She's starting to come around Guys." Said Dana.

"Hey Sweetheart how are you feeling?" Asked Kim.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"You had a bad reaction to the power withdrawal." Said Tommy.

"I feel like I got smacked with a giant flyswatter, which honestly would have come in handy during battle." Said Emma.

"Better than a sword." Said Rocky.

"Oh no!" Said Emma trying to get off the bed and getting so lightheaded Tommy had to catch her before she fell.

"What Emma?" Asked Tommy for once happy he had expierence with Kim's fainting spells that he was able to catch her.

"I have to go to school it's only the second day."

"Whoa, relax Baby it's okay we called Elizabeth it's all fine she's going to bring your stuff by later." Said Tommy moving her hair back a bit.

"But…"

"Honey you need to relax. Dana and Billy are going to run some more tests and then we can get you back upstairs to your room." Said Kim as she helped Emma move her legs back onto the bed.

"So why did I get so sick?"

"When you sacrificed your powers it threw your body into withdrawals. It's normal for a Ranger. However you little girl are special." Said Dana as Emma laid back on the bed after they raised the head part.

"How so?"

"At the time of your conception your parents had their Ninjetti powers and their guides were a big part of their life force. While Tommy and Kim created you their animal spirits created your spirit the Phoenix it wasn't Gosei that chose your animal designation it was just meant to be. So you have your parents spirits as guides too as well as residuals of whatever powers they held at the time and before your conception." Explained Billy.

"So basically I was just in overload?"

"Right." Said Billy nodding.

"What about the others are they okay?"

"They're fine a little run down I spoke with Gia and she said she feels like she got run over by the Loogies and monster, and Papa talked to Troy he feels about the same." Said Kim.

"Papa talked to Troy? Alone?" Asked Emma wondering if she still had a boyfriend.

"He's fine he just feels run down." Said Tommy reassuring her.

Dana and Billy finished their tests on Emma, then Kim and the other girls helped Emma upstairs to her room where they made sure she had everything she needed.

"Do you want me to send Papa up to read to you?"

"No thank you, not right now. I feel bad I keep falling asleep every time he does."

"He understands, and loves to read to you." Said Kim with a smile.

"You'll be fine. This only lasts a couple days at most. Sacrificing powers withdrawal is a lot better than stolen powers withdrawal." Said Trini.

"Tommy had the worst headaches after the green powers for a good three weeks that's kind of why he went up to the Uncle John's cabin." Said Kim. "Just to get away and be able to get his head straight without everyone on him."

"I'm not surprised what I've heard of the early green powers they were mind control?" Asked Dana.

"Well he was controlled by Rita and the Sword of Darkness. They didn't just control him in morph it controlled him in civilian form too. And then when the Sword was broken Rita and Zedd found immense pleasure in torturing him with the candle." Said Kim.

"What I want to know is you remember when he sent you the letter saying he was coming home?" Asked Trini.

"Yeah?"

"Why was it pink?"

"Because I gave it to him. We were joking around about the romance of writing letters and I gave him the pink stationary." Explained Kim.

The girls continued to talk until eventually the noise lulled Emma back into a more peaceful sleep when they noticed this the girls then decided to leave the room and went downstairs.

"We really appreciate you guys coming here so quickly. I just hope that now that she's not an active Ranger things calm down and we can work on just being a family."

"And getting Tommy to propose." Said Tanya as the other girls laughed.

"He's getting closer. He tried to last night."

"What?!" Came the responses of all the women.

"We had just helped Emma into bed and I mentioned that I never thought we'd be able to do that unless we had another baby and he flippantly said he thinks he remembers how we created Emma and I told him there would be no more kids until I had two rings on my finger and at least one was sparkly. He then asked if I wanted to go to City Hall today."

"And you turned him down? Kim that might have been your one chance!" Said Aisha jokingly.

"Please we all know his real proposal would include many, many phone calls and texts with the other Ranger men. It's coming especially since now we have Emma home. That's kind of why we haven't gotten married yet. We were waiting until the contract expired so she could be there."

"Better get on it, you two aren't getting any younger and we want more nieces and nephews to spoil."

"Then you guys better all start having kids soon too." Said Kim.

Meanwhile the men were once again storing the equipment and making sure the handheld scanner worked and then headed upstairs to find the women sitting in the living room talking. Tommy made sure the basement door was shut and locked before he too joined them in the living room.

"Emma sleeping?" Kim nodded.

"So Tommy I heard that you asked Kim to go somewhere with you today?" Asked Trini.

Tommy rolled his eyes and looked at Kim good naturedly. "You told them?"

"I had to, it was just so sweet of you." Said Kim.

"Whoa, what did we miss?" Asked Carter.

"Tommy asked Kim to go to City Hall today." Said Aisha.

"Why the only reason to go to City Hall would be to get…married? Bro you proposed and you didn't tell us?" Asked Jason.

"Do you see us running off today? No. Why? Because she turned me down."

"Oh please you said so yourself you weren't being serious." Said Kim.

"We were talking about having a baby and you said you wouldn't have another without a ring that's why I brought up City Hall."

"Wait are you pregnant?" Asked Rocky.

"No." Said Kim shaking her head.

"What are you two waiting for? You have Emma back." Said Jason.

"Jason!" Said Trini smacking his arm.

"No it's a valid question." Said Kim. "I don't when but you guys will be the first to know when we do."

When Emma woke later that afternoon everyone was still there and she hung out with her family for a while until the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Said Kim as she got up and walked to the front door. When she opened it she saw Anton and Elizabeth on the porch Anton with a backpack on his shoulder and Elizabeth was holding a serving dish. "Hi Guys. Come in."

"How is she?" Asked Elizabeth.

"She's in the living room." Said Kim.

"There's more food in the car I wasn't sure how many people would be here." Said Elizabeth.

"We cleaned KFC out." Said Anton jokingly.

"It is greatly appreiciated the girls and I will get it. Ladies Anton and Elizabeth brought dinner can you help me carry it in?"

"Kim have a seat we'll get it." Said Carter.

"Nuh-uh I would like for there to be some left by the time we get it in the house." She said jokingly.

The girls went out to get the food while Elizabeth and Anton went into the living room to greet everyone and check on Emma.

"Hi Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Asked Elizabeth hugging Emma.

"Better than I did this morning. That's for sure."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but I brought your school work it's not much but it's something."

"Great I'll work on it after dinner. Thank you Uncle Anton."

"You'll work on it tomorrow, tonight I want you resting." Said Kim.

"I think your mom is right and you're welcome."

Everyone then went into the kitchen and made their plates and then gathered in the living room again to eat and watch a movie.

"So now that you are retired at 17 how about taking me up on that sous chef/prep worker offer?" Asked Rocky jokingly.

"Can I Mama, Papa?"

"Only on Saturdays while school's in session during vacations whenever but school comes first." Said Kim.

"Absolutely. We just have to figure out how she's going to get there now." Said Tommy.

"I might be able to help with that." Said Carter.

"How?"

"My brother is selling his car. It's in great condition the only reason he's selling it is because he's moving to London and it's not worth the money to ship it."

"What do you think Handsome?"

"Can you set up a time we can go look at it?"

"Absolutely it's actually at my house now because he's crashing on our couch until he leaves next week."

"Maybe tomorrow depending on how you feel we can go down and check it out."

"Ooh yay! Thank you Papa!" Said Emma hugging him.

"You're welcome, the only rules are you have to do well in school and we have to know where you are at all times. No unexpected trips down to Harwood. I want things to cool off there a bit before you go walking around town." Said Tommy.

"I'll help pay for it. I have money saved up and now with my job with Uncle Rocky I can contribute."

"No. That is your money. I want you to continue to save it for college or something you really, really want like a house." Said Tommy.

"Okay."

Everyone hung out for the rest of night before everyone departed leaving the family alone once again. Emma went upstairs and grabbed her phone and her book and went back downstairs starting a group text session with the team.

Emma: I'm fine how are the rest of you?

Gia: Loogies and monster ran over me.

Jake: same as gia.

Noah: I feel run down

Troy: tired and scared

Emma: why do you feel scared?

Troy: I talked with your dad earlier and accidentally told him we kissed.

Emma: yeah I'd be scared too

Troy: EMMA!

Emma: I'm kidding, you'll be fine. By the way got a job on Saturdays with uncle rocky and I might be getting a new car.

Gia: awesome when are you coming to visit?

Emma: soon, we're going to let everything calm down a bit. Both after the monsters and with Mary and Joe.

Emma and the other Rangers continued to talk a bit before they ended the conversation and she chose to start reading her book. Tommy saw she was reading and high jacked the book from her and re-read the end of Chapter 8 before moving on to Chapter 9 for her.

"_Scarlett sat in the window of her bedroom that midsummer morning disconsolately watched the wagons and carriages full of girls, soldiers, and chaperons ride gaily out Peachtree road in search of woodland decorations for the bazaar which was to be held that evening for the benefit of the hospitals. The red road lay checkered in shade and sun glare beneath the over-arching trees and the many hooves kicked up little red clouds of dust. One wagon, ahead of the others, bore four stout negroes with axes to cut evergreens and drag down the vines, and the back of this wagon was piled high with napkin covered hampers,…" _Read Tommy to a wide awake Emma. They ended up getting through all of Chapter 9 and most of 10 before Emma had fallen asleep luckily they had thought ahead and moved up to Emma's room at the start of Chapter 10 so Tommy didn't have to carry her up.

The next morning the family drove out to Mariner Bay and looked at the car. Once Brett found out the perspective buyers were close friends of Carter and Dana's he refused to sell them the car instead he gave it to Emma. To be honest the 2008 black VW Beetle was a little girlie for him but it was the right price for him when he bought it and it got great mileage.

Tommy called the insurance agency and got it insured and then he went with Carter and got it registered at the DMV so Emma could drive it home. They had lunch with the couple and Brett before returning back to Reefside.

The next few weeks and then months passed by Emma was thriving in school and with her job with Rocky. She saw her friends in Harwood frequently, either she would go see them or they'd pop into work and see her for lunch. Her's and Troy's relationship was going good it was hard to keep a long distance relationship going but lucky for her she had a great example in how to make it work.

She didn't know what the future held for her but she knew she had her family and her friends to go on the journey with her. They had already helped her through the most difficult time of her life and she came out the other side a stronger person and finally felt she knew where she came from. This was her life and she was now an active participant and she was finally back where she belonged.


End file.
